


A New Addition

by lolliipxps



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen will still be the fourteenth, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also Road is so cute with young Lavi!, M/M, Noah!Lavi, Possible poker pair, but I love Wisely and Lavi, but Lavi will Just replace one of other noah, inconvient pairing, no fifteenth Noah stuff, so yeah.. raised by the noah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Lavi's parents spent 6 years protecting and hiding him from the Noah and now they are dead and things took a different turn. This war between the Noahs and the Exorcists is only going to heat up and with a new Addition, things could only get worse for one side of this war... (Originally posted July 2015. Last updated March 2017)





	1. A Lost Redhead

A young redheaded boy lays in graveyard in front of a tombstone. The tombstones list two names followed by short words which are newly carved. They list the date of death a week ago.

The boy isn't doing anything but crying and pounding his fists on the ground in frustration. They were his parents, whom had been there for him the 6 years of his life. He is alone now, no family to take care of him.

Everything had been fine before... He wants to keep living those happy days with them. Those days that they would always make him laugh, take care of him when is sick and shield him from the cruelty of the world but that is taken away. It was taken away from him when he was being babysat and they got the call. His parents were on a mission for the Black Order. That was what he had overheard,

After their death he had been sent to an orphanage but he hates that place. They are cruel to him, threaten him to do chores unless he wants to starve but he ran away from that place. No one but himself knows that he is here. Hopefully.

He wants to speak but is crying to hard to spill out any words. All he can do is lay there, helpless.

"Why hello there child," A new, strange, voice says from the behind the tombstones but doesn't earn the child's full attention just yet, "Sweet, sweet child, do you miss your parents?"

The child looks up at the stranger and observes them. The stranger doesn't look human but is big around the waist and is holding some kind of umbrella in his hand. His head seems oddly shaped for a humans head...Still he doesn't care about their appearance. He nods at him.

"You know, I could bring them back to life," the stranger replies, the grin on his face staying as wide as if it never changed.

The man's words surprise the child and for a moment he considers them. However, he was always a bright child. He knows not to trust a stranger, especially when they seemed off and this one seems like so. The child also knew that that sort of thing, if it existed, was the devil's work. That is something that his parents wouldn't have wanted him to resort to.

"No, you can't," the child says bluntly and wipes his tears as he stands. "Mother and Father wouldn't allow such a thing either and I won't believe it. Who are you"

The man now raises an eyebrow at the child. This should be an easy task but apparently it isn't. It would seem this child wasn't easy to convince, which never happens. This made him curious. He approaches the child, his grin not faltering.

"What a brave little child you are and my name, oh, you could call me the Millennium Earl," The Earl replies and looks upon him from head to toe. "Do you have a name, child?"

A name? Of course he has a name but he doesn't wish to say it. His parents always told him that the only way to go is forward. They also told him that he would have to be prepared. That they lead dangerous lives and that things might come for him, that he needed to be able to depend on himself. They never told him what they were but he had overheard something...Exorcists? He thinks for a moment, deciding on some kind of name to choose.

"The Millennium Earl, no offense but you don't look like you would be some kind of Earl," he sniffles, wiping more of his flowing tears, "My name is Lavi."

The Earl is now very close to Lavi. There is something interesting about this boy, he can tell. Just then he turns to look at the tombstones and sighs before he looks back at Lavi. Ah yes, he knew who they were, just a week ago his Akuma had killed them. He had been interested in their boy because of what he had in him and they died protecting him. If he could grin any wider, he would.

"Lavi, I bet you feel alone, don't you? You hate that they were taken away from you, that you were left alone." The Earl's voice is now more soft and luring. "There must be a reason why you are here alone."

Lavi freezes up at his words. There are so many thoughts in his head but how does a total stranger know how he feels so well? Was he that see through? He looks down and is once more crying hard.

"I-I am alone because I ran away," Lavi sobs uncontrollably and the pain is evident, "The place I was sent to, I don't want to be there. They're mean to me. I just wanted to be here with my Mother and Father." He chooses not to say anything else.

"It is unfortunate, isn't it, that you've been cursed to be alone like this, is it not," The Earl feigns sympathy as he places a hand on the child's shoulder. "I could offer you something that will not be taken away. You can come with me to a much better place where you will be treated so much better, you will be safe and shielded from the cruelty of the world. Will you join me?"

Wasn't this man just attempting to do something evil before? Lavi doesn't know what to feel right now. It's like their conversation took a different turn than he expected it to. Can he trust this man? Maybe he can.

"There is nowhere I can be taken, I am for forced to stay here," Lavi continues to sob and shakes his head as he backs away from the Earl. "Mother and Father said they were going to be back soon...but they died, I don't have anyone or anywhere to go. I wish such a place existed."

It is obvious that the child is intimidated by Millennium's current form, most were when he was in his Noah form. Then again, that was the point but if he wants to lure the child in, he needs to make a good impression.

He backs away and begins to change into that of a human form, or what the Noah referred to as their 'White' form. Lavi sees this and his eyes widen but can make no words come out.. The Earl simply smiles at him and offers him his hand.

"Don't be frightened, Lavi, unlike those awful people you speak about I mean you no harm," He says seductively as he keeps his hand out for him, "This place does exist, it is my home, where my family lives and they can be your family too. You won't have to worry about cruelty or being lonely again. You will have a family to take care of you, like your parents did. What do you say?"

Lavi is scared, no, he is terrified. Whatever this man is, he isn't human, surely? No one he knew could change into different things. Regardless, he considers the man's words. The offer sounds genuine...kind. He is a lonely boy who lost his parents, maybe, just maybe, he can just trust the Earl. Eventually and with much hesitancy, he takes the Earl's hand.

"The family will love meeting you, I just know it," Earl smirks and spins the umbrella and door appears behind Lavi, which opens almost immediately. This was the portal to the Noah's current Ark. "Lets take you to your new home~"

Before Lavi can say anything, he is already being lead into this random door but he isn't fighting. He is good on his word. Once he makes promises, he keeps them until he sees a reason not to. Together they enter the gate, the door closing behind them.

_**-In the Ark-** _

Some how on the way there, Lavi manages to black out from the lack of sleep he has been having. So, the Earl ends up carrying him into a spare room. He lays the six year old into the bed and covers him up. There will be chances to speak more with the child later. As he leaves he looks back and shuts the door.

"Millennie, you're back," A female voice shouts with much excitement and rushes towards the Earl, giving him a tight hug, "Where have you been? I've missed you so much!"

The Earl grins, still in his 'White' form as he hugs her back. After a minute or two, he pulls away taps her shoulder with his umbrella.

"Oh I've been out doing wondorous things, my little Road, things you might like," He smirks and points towards the door to Lavi's current whereabouts. "I found that child I've been looking for. He is now in our possession, is that wonderful?"

Road grins and jumps up and down before she runs to the door. She wants to enter, however, she stops to ask the Earl if it was okay anyway. After all, she doesn't want to go against his wishes.

"Millennie can I please see him," Road begs, slightly more excited than she was before, "I want to meet my little brother, please?"

Earl chuckles at Roads reaction and shakes his head as he thought before he says, "The poor child is exhausted from his trip here, so he is currently slumbering. So, if you wish to enter, do not wake him. We don't want to scare him off when we just got him here."

He turns around and says nothing more, walking the other way and swinging the umbrella. A tune is whistled from his mouth as he just leaves Road to do whatever she wants.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi adjusts to his new home and meets Road. While Tyki and Wisely are on a mission outside of the Ark

_The Red head meets the family_

_**-Lavi's Room-** _

_He is so cute. Millennie never told me he would be such a cute little brother!_ Road is petting his short red hair, sitting on the bed. Lavi starts to toss and turn, though, his face expressing emotional pain.

_**-Lavi's dream.-** _

"No, please don't leave me, don't go," Lavi shouts at his parents, whom are at the door in their Exorcist uniform. He hates when they go.. He clings to them and shakes his head, crying..

"Don't worry, son, we'll be back," His mother says as she pets his hair, "We always come back, don't we?"

"We love you son, never forget that," The father assures they boy and picks him up to kiss his forehead before he puts him back down. "If we don't call you, don't try and find us, okay? We'll be back and I promise we will see you soon."

The scene flashes forward to Lavi standing in a dark but also barely lit room. He begins to walk foward, not knowing exactly where he was going. Something liquidy makes the child slip and fall to ground. He is now scared, very scared. What did he fall in? The redhead tries to get up but fails many times before he succeeds.

Lights turn on and he sees what it is that made him slip, blood. Lavi begins to shake as he looks at his hands, legs, and what he can of his back and sides. Blood is all over him... The mere sight of blood makes him want to vomit and he nearly does before his eyes drift to what is in front of him. Two dead bodies but he doesn't know who they are until he walks up to said bodies. His eyes widen at the sight and tears well up. The bodies looked like they had been torn up and he tries desperately to shake them to wake them but this doesn't work. He does not notice the men behind him.

They look at the boy closely. _This child shouldn't be here_ , they think. _Or was this really a child._ The child seems like it, the intense crying can give it away but then again, who says it's not some akuma putting on an act? One of them touches the crying boy, which causes said boy to jump back in shock. It is obvious that the boy is terrified.

"A-Are y-you going to kill me," Lavi stutters and panics, terrified of these men, these strangers. Said men do not reply to Lavi but instead takes out their gun as if they are defending themselves and points them at him. For all they knew he really could be some sort of Akuma. A few of them do lower their guns but one of them does not. This one does not hesistate to shoot him.

Lavi falls down onto his back, immediately feeling the shot that hits him . He is sure that he is dead... His vision blurs, only barely seeing a new figure before he goes black. Right then he does wake up and he is covered in sweat in trembling. His eyes glance around the room he is now in. That was all some kind of terrible nightmare.

There is a female in front of him, her hair is blue and spiked and she has pale skin. He has no idea who she is but seems to calm down if only for a little bit.

"Hello there, little child," Road says with a smile and is slightly excited, "Millennie told me he brought you here so I had to come in and see you and I am so glad I did."

"W-Who are you and where am," Lavi asks with curiosity but always with a bit of worry. Though, there is something about this place that seems relaxing, well compared to where he had been before. Road smiles at him.

"I'm your new sister and this is your new home, the Earl brought you here, don't you remember," She answers softly and with much newfound adoration for the child. "You know, I've never really had a younger sibling before, did you have any siblings?"

"The Earl... You mean the man from the graveyard," He responds with another quetsion before smiles but only for a moment, "So that really happened? I wasn't dreaming it all up? Uh...no, it was always just me and my parents. I didn't consider the other orphans as siblings either."

Road can see the faint smile on Lavi's face and she reaches out to brush his cheeks. She is happy to see the redhead smiling, even if it was only for a fraction of time. Lavi does not pull back and lets her brush his cheek. Her hands feel warm and comforting. She nods and moves in closer so that she can properly hug him.

"Well, now you have siblings... Yes,I call him Millennie and so can you, since you will be with us from now on, we're family right," She hums and hold him close as any sibling would. "Mellennie saved you from that place and brought you to us, your new family. Don't worry, we take care of our own so you need not be scared of any of us, okay?"

Lavi easily relaxes into her warm embrace and rests his yeah on her shoulder. She can't help but smirk as he clings to her. Though he is still shaken up from his nightmare, even if it wasn't real. This was the same nightmare that he has had since his parents were murdered and are only getting worse. He wishes they would stop but he knows they won't. The redhead finds that he isn't scared of her, or the Earl for that matter.

"N-New family... He did say something about family..." Lavi says and can feel her brush the nape of his neck and hair, "He said he would take me away from those mean people but he didn't mention how big his family was, even that I would have a big sister, I-I'm not scared of you... I-I."

"You're scared because of your nightmare," Road interrupts and also rubs his back soothingly, "Don't worry, your big sister will take care of these terrible nightmares. Your new family will make you feel better, much better than you felt down there. Oh, and Millennie calls all of us his children, so consider him your new daddy, yeah?"

The newest addition closes his eyes and nods. Being more comfortable now, he falls asleep in her arms. This makes her sigh happily. She lays him down and curls up with him, continuously brushing his hair. She closes her own eyes and focuses on providing him with good dreams rather than the nightmares she feels would happen. Already she finds herself liking her new little brother.

-Lavi's dream-

Lavi is running around the streets in the arc, playing a game of hiding and seek with Road (he always did love to play hide n seek.). He quickly finds a nice spot to hide. There is no way that Road can find him now. Quiet snickering can be heard from his lips as he waits around.

"Oh, Lavi," Road teases, already knowing where he is, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

She hears the faint snickering from nearby. Very nearby. The blue haired Noah turns the corner, going the other way so she can sneak up on him. There is another way to said hiding spot. But of course, Lavi doesn't know that. Road stealthy approaches the six year old and tags him.

"Got you!"

"Hey, where did you come from," Lavi asks and sticks his tongue out, "It doesn't matter, I am going to get you!"

-Later that day-

As the boy is waking up there is someone knocking on the door, though he is too drowsy to see who is there. Road, who has been lying with him, looks towards the door. She already knows who it is. The door opens and in comes the Earl, who is still in his 'white' form. He seems as peppy as his usual peppiness.

"Hello, my beloved children~" Earl beams, he is quite excited to see them, especially Lavi as he approaches them. He sees that Lavi is indeed awake and practically clinging to Road, whom waves at the Earl.

Lavi yawns and turns his head to face the Earl. He can't help but smile at the man who had taken him in. Both himself and Road are quite sleepy, though, and he doesn't move anymore than he already has. All he does and waves and hopes the man comes over and he does. His smile brightens up more.

"Millennie," Road says with much excitement and sits up, making sure to keep her hold on Lavi. "You're in luck, he just woke up and don't worry, I made sure he slept well. Didn't you sleep well, little brother?"

"I did, I had a very interesting dream with you in it," Lavi beams, not knowing the fact that Road was really there thanks to her powers, and sits up enough to fully turn and have a good look at the Earl. "You're the one who brought me here, the Earl? I thought it was only a dream but big sister told me it happened."

The Earl smiles and sits down on the bed. He doesn't know why he has grown to like the child so quickly but it appears the other felt the same. That will make things much easier for him when the time comes to finally defeat the exorcists, he will have another person on the Noah's side. This child is going to be important because he knows what the child will turn out to be.

"It pleases me to see that you've taken a liking to us so quickly, Road must be taking taking good care of you," Earl smirks and takes his hat off to the side before wrapping his arms around the two. "Yes, I am, I told you I would take you away from that place, did I not? I kept to my promises, after all. Now, you know Road already but you there are much more you need to meet but they are not available at the moment, they are out on a mission, so you will have to wait. For now, Road I would like you to show our new member of the family around the arc."

_**-Outside of the Ark-** _

In the beginning, everyone was looking everywhere for Lavi but they never could find him. By then Lavi was already taken by Earl but they didn't know that. So, they gave up on him. The brat would come back sooner or later and they will punish him when he does. The other orphans are what they need to worry about rather than finding some brat who ran away from them. Though, the children do not share their opinion. They worry about him.

It is now later in teh day and the orphans are put to hard work, rather what they would call hard labor. As they are doing that the door to the orphanage opens and in comes a redheaded stranger, wearing the same uniform Lavi's parents had worn. There is a determined yet bored look on his face when he enters the nearby office. He peeks in and looks around the room. When he sees someone inside, he approaches them slowly. The cigarette he has been smoking is now put out.

The person in said room, a woman, sees him and stops what she is doing. She walks up to the man and offers a hand to him but he doesn't take it. He instead sits down and sighs. She rolls her eyes and sits at her desk, mimmicking his reaction.

"Good evening sir, welcome to our orphange, how may I help you," She greets him with a smile as she is being observed head-to-toe. "Are you perhaps interested in adopting one of these beautiful children on such a fine day?"

"You can help me by not being so cheerful to hide that facade of yours, for starters," He deadpans and sighs in annoyance. "I heard that a week ago you obtained a small child, did you not?"

The woman glares at the man because of his rudeness before she shakes it off. She then freezes up at his question. _Shit._ She thinks. _Just when that little brat runs away someone just_ _ **has**_ _to show up for him...Ungrateful brat._ What was she going to say to him?

"Are you talking about that red headed boy," She inquires, but she already knows exactly who she is talking about. "If that is the case then yes we did, however, he is unavailable at the moment. He is busy and must not be disturbed."

Does she really expect him to believe her? He was Marian Cross, a General in the Black Order, not some idiot who was born yesterday. Cross knows for a fact that this orphanage isn't a good place. He doesn't trust her and will get him regardless.

"Well I am afraid that he must be disturbed, I am here to take him and he no longer needs to be in your service," Cross demands, "Now, you will give me the boy or you will receive no money."

"Excuse me sir but you have no right to be demanding and since you have been so rude I will not give you the boy, please take your business elsewhere," She snaps and shakes her head at him, pointing towards the door. "We have nothing to discuss anymore."

Cross does not take her tone very lightly and stands up. He shoots a hateful glare in her direction and clenches his gun but doesn't move it. No, instead he just calms down and laughs.

"Oh I get it, you don't have the boy anymore, do you," Cross smirks and continues to laugh at her before he turns serious, "You had him but he ran away, didn't he? Fools, you have no idea how stupid that was."

The woman panics before speaking up, "We tried to find him but he was nowhere to be found, we don't know where he went," she pleads, "You have to believe me! Look, we will find him and then we can give him to you. Please don't turn us down."

"No, see, since you let him go I will go look for him on my own, I don't need your help," He replies flatly and shakes his head at her. "If the boy is out there I will find him and take him with me, have a such a wonderful day, ma'am."

He doesn't even give her a chance to reply as he just walks out. Now that she isn't looking, he doesn't have to hide his concern. The general had promised Lavi's parents that if they died, he would take him in. He can't very well do that if the fellow red head is roaming about alone. What if he is taken by the Noah's? The enemies of the Black Order. Cross goes out to search for him.

From a far distance, a couple of figures watch the exorcist but he doesn't notice them.

"What's got Cross all in a twist, oh yeah, he is looking for the boy whose parents were killed by our Akuma," chuckles one of them, whom lights up a cigarette and looks at the other figure.

"Of course he is, Tyki, and by the looks of it," the other smirks, "He will not get what he wants. I can read it in his mind. However, he is too stubborn to give up."

Tyki sighs before saying, "Say, Wisely, did the Earl tell you why we had watch him instead of just flat out killing him? This is rather boring."

Wisely raise an eyebrow and stands up, him previously being in a sitting possession as if he was mediating, and taps his chin. Even he isn't very sure, he knew as much as his uncle did, considering the Earl didn't let him know anything.

"I don't know, all I know is that he said 'Keep a close eye on our enemy, we can't allow him to get a hold of our prize," Wisely mutters, "Whatever that prize is. He had his mind blocked off so I couldn't read it very well. Oh hey, didn't he also send Jasdevi out to catch him a while back?"

Tyki doesn't even have to saying anything for Wisely to know. They both just laugh because they know that those too were never going to be able to catch Cross and yet they did easily. Though, it annoys Tyki that they couldn't just kill him right now. Why does the Earl keep him alive? Sometimes he doesn't understand the Earl at all.

"Calm yourself, Uncle," Wisely sighs and rest a hand on Tyki's shoulders, "When the war truly starts we will finally get what we want. Though, Jasdevi might want to kill Cross first so if you want to do it. you'll have to beat them to it."

"You're right, though I think I can leave it to them, I have more important enemies that I am interested in," Tyki replies bluntly and grins at him, "I missed that mouth of yours, you know...It took you forever to be reincarnated, anyway, let's get going, don't want to keep the Earl waiting any longer than he already has." A gate is summoned and they both enter it.


	3. The Noah and the Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi meets the Family. Cross runs into Tiedoll.

There is a knock on Lavi's door and that wakes the boy up. Road had slept with him again last night, which made it easier for him to sleep. However, for once he is up before Road is. He whines and slips out of his sister's arms so he get out bed. However, by the time he gets off of it, the door opens. It isn't the Earl this time but some weird creature. His eyes widen and he backs away, sort of shocked.

When he does back away, he backs up into Road, who wraps her arms around him in attempt to comfort him. She smiles over at the Akuma and looks down at Lavi and messes with his already messed up hair.

"You don't need to be frightened, Lavi, this is an Akuma," She says softly, "Akuma's won't hurt you, they're only here to serve and protect you, like they do all of us. So do relax, yes? Now, what do you want."

The level three Akuma ignores Lavi and stares at Road and says, "Earl-sama wants all the Noah's in the dining room for breakfast and he told me to come get you and get Lavi-kun."

Lavi perks up a bit after hearing her words and sighs. It is still creepy looking but he trusts his big sister. He steps forward and out of her hold so he can probably look the Akuma over. Eventually he just starts to laugh.

"Hehe, you look funny," Lavi says with a smile before he backs away, this obviously surprises the Akuma but amuses Road. "Are we going to join the Earl for breakfast, big sister?"

Road smiles at him and nods before she takes his hand and says, "Of course, we can't really turn him down when he requests us, he gets impatient you see. We can find our way there, Akuma, you are dismissed."

The Akuma does as she says and leaves them to it. Road then proceeds to guide the small child through the long hallway to the dining room. She stops and the door and looks down at him with another smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go in, Lavi," Road asks him, in which he eagerly nods. She chuckles and leads them into the room.

Lavi can't believe what he sees as he looks around. This is such a big room and a cool looking one at that. He then sees a long table with only two chairs not sat in. When he sees the Earl, he is surprised to see him in that other form that he had seen him in before but this time he isn't scared or intimidated, he just smiles.

"Ah, there you both are~" The Earl singsongs, "I was afraid you two weren't going to show up and would miss out on all of the fun! Everybody, this is the boy I've been talking about, Lavi!"

Several golden eyes are focused on Lavi and this makes him stiffen up. Why are they all looking at him like that and why is their skin so...grey? He sighs and relaxes though and waves at them all, if only to silently say hello.

"Oh isn't he just adorable, I mean look at him," One of them hums and walks over to Lavi and looks him over with a sudden adoration before he smiles over at them both, "You are almost precious as my Road is!"

"Sheril stop, you'll suffocate the kid with all of that attention, honestly, why do you do that all the time," says Tyki, who waves at the child with his own smile, "Nice to meet you, lad."

A black cat seems to have walked over to Lavi but only stops in front of him. It licks it's paws before suddenly changing into a woman and this makes the redhead jump back and Sheril retreats back to his seat.

"Honestly, Tyki, you can be so cruel hearted," Sheril says, feigning a broken heart, "But it's okay, I still love you and Lulubell, do watch where you are transforming. You nearly hit me, you know."

Lulubell smirks and sticks her tongue out at Sheril and turns her attention to Lavi. She takes a bow and extends her hand to him. Lavi takes a moment as he just stares down at the hand before he shakes it. Already he feels so crowded but he doesn't know whether he thinks it's a good or bad thing.

"Hello, I'm Lulubell, how nice to meet your acquaintance, Lavi-kun." She says kindly, "Master Millennium has already told us so much about you. I am so happy to meet the face attached with such kind words."

Lulubell returns to her own seat to leave Lavi be. Several of them wave from the table rather than get up. He can get their names later. Finally there are three men that approach him. Two them practically run up to him with guns in their hands, they are shooting with excitement.

"You must be Lavi-kun, I'm Devitt," the black haired one says, following him is the other. Where they twins or something?

"And I am Jasdero, hi h," says the other before they say in unison as they get close to his, "Together, we are Jasdevi!"

Lavi backs away more and his eyes widen. Those two actually bother him when they get so close to his face while holding guns. He gulps and tries to regain his composure. Good thing Road is there to calm him down.

"Woah guys, can't you see you are bothering him," Wisely mutters and shakes his head, "There is no need to scare him away when he is so young. He is only six years old, you know."

The two frown at their fellow Noah and stick their tongues out at him. They don't need to say anything for Wisely to know they feel. Wisely shakes his head at the two, only amused by them. He approaches Lavi and also bows for him.

"Good evening, Lavi-kun, you can call me Wisely," He greets Lavi before he turns away himself and joins the others in their seat.

Now that everyone has made their introductions, Road holds the redhead's hand and gestures him forward, which he willingly follows her and they take their seats. The Earl grins, his usual grin and claps his hands.

"Ah, it's so good to have all of the family here to welcome our newest member~" The Earl proclaims and raises his hands in the air with excitement, "I love having times like these, it's so good to get the family together. Now, lets go ahead and eat out breakfast, shall we? We have plenty of time to converse and I am sure the young will have questions!"

Once everyone finishes eating, Lavi not eating very much, they sit and wait for the Earl, whom is the last to finish and looks at his family. Some of them are a bit bored so they leave but not before giving the new addition a hug. All leave until there is only five people in the room; Wisely, Tyki, Road, Earl, and Lavi.

Lavi is looking at their faces again, still wondering why their skin was so grey. _What are those crosses on their heads? Their eyes are so gold...How can they be so gold?_

Wisely can easily read Lavi's mind as he watches the boy but he does not answer. He will wait for the Earl to comment on it. The curiosity was very evident in the boy, so they will know without him having to say a word. Instead, he just sits there and smiles and leans back in his seat.

Tyki is wondering why the Earl asked the three of them specifically to stay here but he doesn't ask. Though their new family member seems to be dependant on Road, which explains why she is still here. He is still curious as to why the Earl has brought this boy into their home and he figures whatever the Earl needs to discuss, it involves the small child.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I asked you to stay here," The Earl begins to say and puts his hands together as if he were conducting business. "Just as I know that you have questions, little one, so lets get to you first. Tell me, what is it you want to know, eh?"

The redhead freezes up for a moment. All of the attention seems to be put on him once more and he still isn't used to it yet. He clears his throat and relaxes, feeling Road's hand squeeze his. His eyes wander about the room before he focuses his vision on them all.

"Sir...Millennium Ear, I'm curious about many things," Lavi speaks quietly but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him, "But you all look so different from other people, from me and Road, why is that?"

Road can't help but chuckle in amusement at the boys words. _That's right, he hasn't seen me without this pale skin. I guess I'll change that._ She lets her skin change so that it matches the other Noah's skin. Lavi sees this and his eyes widen but he doesn't move at all. This only makes him more curious.

"Why, dear boy, that's because they are special. We all are," the Earl replies with a grin and leans forward and rests his hands on the table, "Just like you and maybe, just maybe, you will be even more special."

Wisely looks over at the Earl with a raised eyebrow. Was that why they had been ordered to keep Cross from meeting the boy? Tyki is thinking the exact same thing as they both were naturally curious.

"Y-You really think that I-I can be special, Earl," Lavi asks as he twiddles his thumbs together. He always does that when he gets that shy, though he doesn't quite believe the man. "I'm just a weak boy, at least that what _they_ called me.."

"Of course you can be that special, little brother," Road proclaims and wraps her arms around him as if to comfort him, "You don't have to look like us to be special and what they say doesn't matter anymore, you have us now."

Tyki coughs in attempt to get everyone's attention and he does, "If the Earl took you in then you should consider yourself special. You see, he never does that. In fact, he has never done that before. This means he wants to protect you."

Earl says nothing in response to Tyki. Instead, he just nods in agreement, making the small child smile. He doesn't plan on discussing what he had Tyki and Wisely do in front of the boy. This isn't something he needs to know until the right time comes, which will not be for a while.

"Tyki-pet and Road are right, you were special the moment I brought you here," the Earl responds. He has plans for the boy, oh yes he does, and he will be very special. "You'll see when the time comes, now, is there anyone else you want to know before I conduct private business with your brothers here?"

 _Me? special? Really.._ The redhead thinks of what he wants to say. There is so many things he would ask but he doesn't want to bother him too much so he drops most of his thoughts. Instead he chuckles a little and scratches the nape of his neck in awkwardness.

"Well, about that big guy, Skin," Lavi begins to say with a frown as he twiddles his thumbs once more, "Is he as scary as he looks? He kind of scares me, to be very honest. Should I worry about him? Also...the ones with the guns..."

All three of the present Noahs laugh at Lavi's words, quite amused by the thought, but only for a moment. They all tap their chin as if they were debating or thinking about something. Road takes one of his hands and squeezes them playfully and pats his cheek with her other hand.

"Oh don't worry about him, little brother, he may look all tough and scary but really is just a big softy who loves sweets," Road smirks and sticks her tongue out at him before messing with his hair. "He wouldn't dare hurt you if that is what you scared of, your family. Don't worry about those brats either, they are just a bit hyper but they wouldn't harm you either."

"We will not let you touch him, anyway," Wisely says as well and leans back in his chair, crossing one leg over his other leg as he rests his hands on the back of his neck. "He knows not to mess with any of us, we all protect our family, not hurt it. Neither does Jasdevi. Well... There is one exception but that doesn't matter."

"Hey, lad, if he tries to touch you, let us know," Tyki adds and smiles at Lavi, "We can come up with very creative ways to punish him if he does such a thing. Just wait to get to know him, though, because he is nicer than he looks. He is only mean to everyone except his , those idiots couldn't hurt you even if they tried."

This makes Lavi feel so much better and he can't help but smile at them and leans against Road, who wraps her arms around him. At least he doesn't have to worry about all of them, since it really had scared him. It is reassuring to know that he is definitely safe here. He nods with excitement.

"Big sister, can we go play, I want to go play around the halls," He asks in suddenly peppy tone and looks up at her, "Pretty please? I don't want to keep them doing their thing. Please."

Road giggles once more and lets him go before she gets up, offering her hand to him before she says, "Of course, I love playing with you! What do you want to play, hm? Do you want to play tag this time?"

Lavi nods and hops down, not hesitating to take her hand, now grinning. Road smiles down at him and then leads him out and closes the door behind them so the other Noahs had privacy.

Now that it is just the three of them, all faces turn serious. Any bit of excitement or fun behavior is now gone.

"So are you going to tell us what the deal is with the child and why we were supposed to watch General Cross, Earl of Millenium," Tyki asks as he practically glares at their leader. "What is so important about him?"

Wisely rolls his eyes at his Uncle. Sometimes he is just as pushy and full of attitude like his father is when he is in a mood. He would intervene but he decides that he is going to leave it to the Earl. Although, he is as curious as the temperamental Uncle of his. He stares back and forth between the other Noahs.

"Now, now, calm down Tyki-pon," the Earl says calmly, not at all phased by Tyki's words. "I am sure I don't have to tell you everything, you should know. Don't you feel it yet? Surely you can, the others will find out very soon as well."

Now that they think about it, they have been feeling something. That something started when the boy was brought here. It is more of a sense of familiarity. Just like what they can always feel around each other. Each Noah had their own scent, so to speak. It is always easy to know who is around them without even having to look.

Wisely can feel it almost as strongly and he hears the thoughts going around in both Tyki's and the Earl's head. He has his suspicions, which are usually revealed to be true in the end.

"So basically you are implying that this child is..." Wisely cuts himself off as he just rethinks the whole thing. The Earl understands where Wisely is getting at and eagerly nods his head.

A grin forms on Tyki's face, "So, this is the one we've been looking for all this time, the one that was taken away and hidden? Well this will be the news everyone is waiting to hear..."

"You must not tell anyone of this yet, we need to be more sure before we jump to conclusions," the oldest Noah says and stands up as he does so, "However, now that Lavi's 'parents' have been killed, General Cross is looking for him. We cannot allow him to find him until the time is right and the boy is prepared, understand?"

_**-Some random train-** _

General Cross is playing a game of cards against his old friend and comrade, General Yeegar. Both are playing to their hearts content though the only one that seems stripped down is Tiedoll.

"Got you," says the redheaded Exorcists, who lays down a hand that is better than the other generals, "Royal flush and I win! Time to take off those pants! You better hurry up there, Tiedoll."

The other General mutters to himself as he stands up and hesitantly takes off his pants, leaving only his underwear to be the only thing still worn. Honestly, he should never play strip poker against that man. He suspects him of cheating, in which he probably does, but doesn't say anything about it.

"I don't know how you got so good at beating me like that, you only get better every time we meet," the curly haired General says with a sigh and sits back down, "Now that we are finished with this game, we need to get down to business. Play time is over, now why did you want that was so important to interrupt my...er, nevermind. Back to the point..."

Marian takes out a cigarette, puts it in his mouth, and lights it. His face is now serious and the cards are put to the side. He rests one of his arms on the table they were playing on and sighs. There was no way to say his news other than bluntly and it will not be good at all for the Black Order. He flicks some ashes from the cigarette into the ashtray by his hand.

"As you know very well, the Order has been looking for the child of those two Exorcists who died recently," Cross says quietly, "They were friends of mine so I knew that I had to be the one to find the child. Apparently he had been sent to an orphanage and was there for about a week before I managed to locate the orphanage."

Tiedoll raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, leaning back in his seat. He has a feeling that he knows where the other General is getting at but he just lets Cross speak instead of commenting. Though, it is easy to tell that he is already not happy about what he is hearing and will hear.

"When I arrived at the orphanage to obtain the boy, I had issues with the woman who runs it," the redhead continues, continuing to smoke, "but that's a different story, anyway, she tried to cover up the fact that the boy ran away. The boy is either running around all creation or he was taken by the Noah."

Oh this isn't good, not good at all. As a child of now dead Exorcists he must have been killed right? If he isn't dead he surely will be. The Noah killed Exorcists, after all. Tiedoll doesn't know why the Black Order wants the child so badly, just that they do and that this child is now missing in action.

"You know what this means, Cross," Tiedoll replies quietly as he adjusts his glasses to better fit him so he can see more clearly, "They will either kill the child or try to use him against us. Either way, this isn't good at all. How could you just let this happen?"

Cross sighs and puts out his cigarette but only to light a new one. "General Tiedoll, I am aware of our current dilemma, but you must understand that I am not as fast as I would like to be. I tried to get there but I was a good distance away so it took me quite a while to travel there. It is possible that the child wasn't taken and is running amok. We need to believe that if we want to have hope to win this war against the Noah."

"Well if that is the general case, than why are you here and not looking around there," Tiedoll says and shakes his head and sighs, "Either way, we need to inform the Order of this and see what they think we should do."

This makes the other General laugh. He knows that if the Order knows, he is going to be yelled at and then they will complain about how he doesn't contact them on a daily basis or at all really. No, he wants to keep this between the two of them for now, the Order will find out later but he is not going to be the one to tell them.

"I am afraid I can't contact them without timcanpy and he isn't around and last I checked you didn't have anyway of contacting them," Cross sighs, "The only way to contact them is to go to the HQ and we both know that you don't go there."


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi gets headaches, which keep getting worse. Tyki and Sheril are sent on a mission. Meanwhile the Exorcists seek innocence.

> _**-Twelve years later-** _
> 
> " Lavi, little brother, are you awake yet," the innocent sounding Noah says as she is knocking on the redheads door but she gets no answer, so she opens the door and sees him lying in the bed still somewhat sleeping. However, he is tossing and turning violently. That never happens unless he is having of his nightmares.
> 
> _**-Lavi's dream-** _
> 
> There is a group of men and women dressed in black Exorcist uniforms surrounding with guns pointed at him. Lavi is all alone, no family to help him. He is worried and scared. How did he get here? The last thing he remembers is that he was in the Ark training with Tyki. Where did everyone go?
> 
> Despite how he feels, he hides how scared he is and instead glares at them hatefully, gripping his hammer and ready to pounce. _Who the hell do they think they are? Attacking a member of the Noah Family._ Well, not completely. He does not have the appearance nor gifts the others possess but he is apart of the family regardless.
> 
> The only thing special about him is that he has this hammer, which he had found when was taken out with the family a while back. The hammer itself possess its own abilities, innocence they said. They only let him keep it because he has something to defend himself with (though he never had to use it because he was always hidden away, not to be seen when his family was attacked). _I got to take care of them before they kill me._
> 
> There is an exorcist that steps through a few of them, who is holding a hug gun, one with innocence. This guy seems to appear no matter where he is. He doesn't know who he is but he is an enemy.
> 
> "It's all your fault," the man says in a dark tone and his gun cocks. "You killed your parents, you're a monster and I will kill you."
> 
> "But I didn't kill them," Lavi shouts and shakes his head, a shiver goes down his spine as he grips his hammer tighter and goes into defense position. "I'm not a monster, dammit!"
> 
> The redhead calls out his family's names but no one shows up. He doesn't have much time to avoid the bullet shot out of the gun of innocence, which hits him slightly above his heart but enough to make him fall..."
> 
> _**-Reality-** _
> 
> "Little brother wake up!" Road shouts once more and shakes him, not wanting to invade his mind as Lavi wasn't quite fond of that nowadays, "It's only a nightmare! Please will you just wake up?"
> 
> Lavi's back is launched up so that he is sitting up in his bed, his is breathing hard and his eyes are widened with fear. He does look around and calms himself. _Oh thank god, it was only a dream...It felt so real._ Though he hasn't had nightmares in years, why now and why is his head starting to hurt?
> 
> "Hey Road, what the hell is keeping you," a voice from the door says, it is Tyki. "It's been ten minutes and you haven't come out. You know how impatient the Millennium Earl is and what's up with him?"
> 
> Lavi turns his head in Tyki's direction but doesn't look directly at him, just at his feet. He is too busy trying to ignore this sudden headache and still calming down. Eventually he stares up at him.
> 
> "Tyki, can't you see he is terrified," Road mutters and hugs him protectively, as any sister would. "You know how he is when he gets nightmares! I tried waking him up but he wouldn't until now!"
> 
> "Hey, it's okay Road, sorry to keep you and the family waiting, Tyki-pon," Lavi says with a smile and gets up and out of Road's hold, "I'm fine, just let me slip out of my Pajamas and I will be right out."
> 
> Tyki sighs with content and nods, "Okay but don't keep the Millennium Earl waiting anymore than he already has, come on Road. I am sure he can do the rest on his own from here."
> 
> Road frowns and hops out of Lavi's bed. She was still concerned for him, she always was, especially when he has his nightmares. A reassuring look from Lavi helps her relax and she does eventually leave the room to follow the other Noah to the dining room not too far away from Lavi's room.
> 
> After the Noahs leave, the redhead gets up and walks over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of skinny jeans, a nice shirt, and jacket. He slips on his shoes, not even bothering to spike his hair up as he usually would. Lavi proceeds to the door but comes to an abrupt stop as his headache gets much worse and there is even a pain on his chest. This causes him to fall to his knees and he presses his fingers against his forehead.
> 
> _What the hell is going on?_ He thinks before the headache lightens enough for him to get up. _I have to get to the dining room before the Earl punishes me._ Opening the door, he finally gets out and heads towards the dining room.
> 
> Everyone is already present when he enters the room, which means he was pretty late. The Earl seems content, though, knowing that the redhead has finally made it. Otherwise he would've had to fetch him himself. Earl smiles and waves at him.
> 
> "Ah you've finally made it, please do take a seat, if you will," The eldest Noah singsongs.
> 
> As usually all put one of the chairs are taken, the one by Wisely. Lavi always sat there, that was _his_ spot. He never allows anyone sit next to _his_ Wisely. The redhead sits down and smiles over at Wisely, who returns the smile.. _Good morning, Wisely-chan._ He says to him knowing that Wisely would be listening in.
> 
> _Good morning to you as well, Lavi-chan._ Wisely replies and extends his hand to hold his and squeezes it as he kisses his cheek. He can easily tell that something is up with him but he doesn't mention anything, not yet.
> 
> Everyone can see this but they are used to it so it is easily ignored. Sheril gushes a bit over it. _Oh they are so cute._ His attention shifts as the twins cough to get everyones attention, they are rather impatient.
> 
> "Can we please eat, we're starving," Devitt mutters in annoyance and looks at his food hungrily.
> 
> "Yes please, he he, we're so very hungry," Jasdero echoes his twins words and rubs his hands together.
> 
> In response they a whole bunch nods and sighs. Everyone digs in, some eating rather fast and others taking their time. By the time everyone is finished, there is a big mess, at least where the twins sat.
> 
> The only one who hasn't finished is Lavi. The plate on his food is only half eaten and is pushed to the side. He keeps rubbing his temple and doing his best to hide the headache that returned.
> 
> "What's the matter, little brother, are you okay," Road asks with concern, her face expressing how worried she was. She has her own ideas but will not mention them, though she was hardly ever wrong, it was possible she could be. However, her asking gets everyone else's attention, other than Wisely's who already knew.
> 
> "Yes, what seems to be bothering you, my child, you don't look so well there," The Earl comments and rests his chin on his hands, which are propt up by his elbows. "You can tell us what's wrong."
> 
> Lavi sighs and stops rubbing his forehead and looks at the Earl and Road with a false smile. "What's the matter? Nothing, just a small headache is all, nothing I can't handle. I've had them before."
> 
> All the Noahs look at each other as if they are suspecting the same exact thing as the other. The Earl can't help but grin at Lavi and nods.
> 
> Wisely once again squeezes Lavi's hand and looks at him with is worrying about a great deal. _How much does it hurt, Lavi-chan?_ He asks through their connection, only Lavi can hear him.
> 
> "Are you sure, Lavi-kun," Road asks him, "If not, we can take care of you, you know."
> 
> "Don't worry about me, okay," Lavi sighs and looks down at his hands for a moment, "I think I just need to rest some more is all, so I think I will go do that but thank you for worrying so much."
> 
> "Now, now, Road, if he doesn't want to say anything then let him be," The Earl says and leans back in his seat, watching Lavi with his everlasting grin. "I am sure Wisely can take care of him, yes?"
> 
> Wisely nods without hesitation and says, "Of course, Lavi-chan, how about we take you bed so you can feel better, hm? If it helps I will be there." He smiles and releases his hand so he can brush his cheek.
> 
> Lavi's headache gets worse and he ends up leaning on Wisely, whom wraps his arm around him. He nods and closes his eyes. His chest hurts too but not as bad. He just wants to get out of this room, not wanting to show everyone how bad he was hurting. The redhead ends up blacking out.
> 
> Wisely gets up out of his seat and scoops the redhead into his arms. He looks at his family before he heads out the door. _Sh, it will be okay, Lavi-chan._
> 
> "Ooooh, is it finally starting, please tell me it is finally starting,"an excited Jasdero says, the other twin practically coping everything he was doing.
> 
> "It looks like we're indeed about to find out, isn't that wonderful," Sheril says with much excitement and he claps his hands. "I wonder how adorable he will look.."
> 
> Tyki rolls his eyes at his brother and shakes his head, "Honestly, you get too excited and don't start with that. I am sure Wisely wouldn't been happy if you started flirting with Lavi, I don't think you want that."
> 
> "Oh little brother, you wound me, Wisely knows that I wouldn't do anything," Sheril responds, slightly pouting.
> 
> _**-Back in Lavi's room-a few hours later-** _
> 
> With Wisely there, Lavi has had a good rest before he wakes up. He doesn't have to open his eyes to know that he is in Wisely's arms, he hums with contentment. That doesn't last too long as the headaches keep coming back, each time becoming more painful. Lavi curls up into a ball and clings to his lover. "W-Wisely..." He manages to say.
> 
> Wisely frowns at seeing the other in pain and holds him closer than he already was and says, "Lavi-chan...I hate seeing you in so much pain but it will be over soon, I promise." He reassures him. "Just relax and allow it to take it's course."
> 
> Lavi can't bring himself to say anything else, the pain is so terrible. He feels bolts of pain all over his body and he lets out a scream and tears roll down his eyes. _I don't understand what's going on...Why am I hurting this much and so suddenly?_ There has been a feeling a of a growing headache days before this actually started happening and he fails to know why or how. All he knows is that he is glad his Wisely is there.
> 
> Soft, warm, hands brush through Lavi's bright red hair as Wisely tries to help his lover relax. He remembers how painful it was for him and for the others. It's a painful process, really. "I know you don't understand and that this hurts but you will feel better in the end," Wisely says, "Stop fighting it, that will only make it worse. You'll be like us very soon."
> 
> "W-Wisely, it hurts to much," Lavi groans and clings more tightly to him, "It feels like I'm about to die and my head feels like it is splitting." Regardless, the Redhead does his best to relax. It is helping, knowing that someone is there to help him calm down. He sighs and his body relaxes, if only a little.
> 
> Wisely begins to hum a soft melody to help distract the redhead that he now sees Lavi relaxing. He continues to brush his hair soothingly. The other begins to relax even more now that is he not thinking about the pain. The melody is calming and soothing. It was actually a tune that the Earl always sang to his 'awakening' children'.
> 
> "What do you mean, 'just like you?' Has this happened to you before, too, Wisely-chan," Lavi asks, though slightly concerned at the same time, "When will this end? Can you please make this stop?"
> 
> The demon eyed Noah stops his humming so he can answer the Noah-to-be. "You will find out once this is all over and don't worry, it won't be too long now, so try to remain calm." Lavi closes his eyes and gradually falls asleep.
> 
> _**-Outside the Ark, unknown location-** _
> 
> "Allen," a female voice is shouting and shaking the white haired boy's body in attempt to wake him, "Allen, please, wake up!"
> 
> "Lenalee..." Allen says sleepily, his eyes opening slightly. He doesn't want to get up but it seems he has too. "Why are you shaking me like that, geez, lighten up. Anyway, what's wrong, Lenalee?"
> 
> Lenalee rolls her eyes and crosses her arms before eventually smiling at him. Nothing was really wrong, she just wants to wake him up. Well, that and she was told to do so by her brother.
> 
> "Do you know what time it is, Allen-Kun," She says, pointing at the clock in his room and shakes her head. "It's four in the afternoon and you shouldn't be sleeping in this long, what if something bad happens, hm?" She sighs. "Komui says that he wants to see you in his office, I don't know what he has to discuss with you but it seems important."
> 
> Allen sighs and reluctantly gets out of bed, having slept in his clothes. He had been doing a big mission before and didn't bother to strip down before he had fallen asleep. A eyebrow is raised as he slips on his boots so he is fully ready to leave the room. In fact, he is too grouchy to respond to her and just walks out of his room (never wake him up in the middle of his sleep.) Why can't he have just a day to himself for once without having to go out and do things?
> 
> Komui is sitting at his desk, waiting for said Exorcist to enter. When he does he gestures to the seat in front of his desk. "Ah, hello, Allen Walker, will you please sit down? Get a little comfortable, yes?"
> 
> "Do I have any other choice," Allen asks but sits down anyway, looking at Komui with curiosity. "Why did you call for me, Sir? Oh, and sorry about being so late, I didn't realize that it was so late."
> 
> The Chief ignores the teens attitude and clears his throat. At least he got an apology this time. "Well, I wanted to see how you were progressing after the whole thing with the Ark. You have seemed off since you came back, are you okay? Don't worry about being late, I am used to that from you."
> 
> That last bit annoys Allen but he decides to ignore that and nods. Well he isn't fully okay but when is he ever? "I'm fine, really. It's been a long while since the the whole Noah's Ark deal, so I don't understand why you are so worried."
> 
> What they went through in the Ark had been tough. Kanda would be dead if Allen didn't do what he did and Krory, too. Jasdevi must have done a number on him. Lenalee...poor Lenalee, Road had too much fun messing with her. All that had been left was himself and Chaoji. It was a miracle that they had pulled it off. Well, that and Cross had arrived to help them fight Tyki and then the Earl before they had escaped. Now here they were, still slightly damaged by much better than they had been.
> 
> "Hey, I was just asking, I have to know when those under my jurisdiction have problems, just a precaution is all," Komui replies flatly, "As to why I called you in...I have a mission for you. Well, Kanda and Lenalee will join you, of course. Anyway, there seems to be a spike in Akuma appearances and it's getting worse. So, that being said, we need you to take of that as soon as possible."
> 
> At the news, Allen gets out of his seat and slams his normal hand onto the table. _I really didn't expect that so soon..._ He glares at him, he is now completely serious. When it comes to akuma he knows that he **needs** to save them. All he has to say is, "Where are they and what level are they?"
> 
> Komui gives him all of the details and sends Allen and the rest off. He worries so much about them but at the present moment they are their best Exorcists and most talented, too.
> 
> _**-Back in the Ark-A few minutes prior-** _
> 
> Tyki and Sheril are standing in front of the Earl, having been summoned. Must be a mission. Sheril smiles at his little brother for a moment. _Oh a mission, it's a been a while since we went on a mission together. If it is a mission...I hope it is!_ Tyki rolls his eyes at his big brother's excitement and brushes his long ponytail.
> 
> "You summoned us, Millennium Earl," Tyki inquires and bows before resuming his current position. Sheril merely mimics his actions and removes the eye glass that he had been wearing.
> 
> "Yes, I have a mission for you two, a mission you need to finish rather quickly at that," The Earl says as he swings his gollum umbrella, "There is some innocence and I need you both to find the accommodator and kill them before the Exorcists get to them. We don't need anymore nuisances on our hands. I believe the two of you could get it done, yes?"
> 
> The two brothers look at each other for a few moments, smirking. While Tyki was already in his Noah form, Sheril wasn't yet. He changes into said form. He is only in that form when he has his Noah duties to take care of.
> 
> "That shouldn't be a problem at all, just tell us where to find them and we can get it done before supper is done," Sheril smirks and winks at Tyki, "Right, dear younger brother?"
> 
> Tyki only rolls his eyes and ignores Sheril's wink and nods. "Don't worry, we can easily get rid of that Exorcist problem."
> 
> _**-Outside of the Ark-Akuma Location-Present time-** _
> 
> The three Exorcists, with some back up, arrive on the scene. akuma had already been attacking them on their way there. When they get there, there corpses of other Exorcists who had tried to fight off all the akuma but none of them held any innocence. There is only one Exorcist standing but she was wounded, scared. She also seemed to carrying innocence.
> 
> "You help the woman, I'll take on the akuma," Allen says to Kanda and Lenalee and automatically rushes forward before they can respond. "I will destroy you akuma...and save you." He slashes at one of the many akuma, this one being a level 3. "Crown Clown!"
> 
> "Damn Beansprout," Kanda mutters and gives Lenalee a silent stare as if telling her something. There is no way he was just going to let Allen have all of the fun, besides, there were too many for even Allen to handle on his own. "I won't let you take all of the fun!"
> 
> Lenalee runs in the woman's direction, using her Dark Boots to take out some of the akuma in her way.
> 
> Many akuma begin to group up and attack Kanda and Allen, they are all level 2's. Allen defeats the level 3 just in time to see them coming and fights off the others. Kanda, sees that an akuma is going to attack Allen from behind and jumps towards it to cut it.
> 
> "Oh, brother, their ruining all of our fun," Sheril complains, "What a pity, I thought this was going to last a little longer." He sighs and holds up his fingers, making some string appear that now attaches to their target and even Lenalee, who only got in the way.
> 
> Tyki is staring at Allen, partly curious at how well he has healed and partly angry. That boy nearly killed him last time, well he did kill some part of him, his human side. He lets his Teeze loose to attack them all.
> 
> "Let's just finish this off, I don't want to stay here any longer than we already have, besides the Earl wants this finished quickly." Tyki mutters, not taking his eyes off of Allen before yawning and turning his attention to Lenalee and the other Exorcist.
> 
> Both Lenalee and the other female begin to freak out as they seem to be stunned by some sort of thread. But where is it coming from. Then Lenalee sees them, the two Noah not too far from them.
> 
> "Allen-kun, Kanda-kun, it's the Noah, there is two of them," Lenalee shouts out and her mouth gets practically sewn shut. Kanda and Allen finish them all of tha akuma and notice the other Exorcists and then the Noah.
> 
> "Tyki," Allen says, utterly shocked to see him, he doesn't know who the other one is, however.
> 
> "Stop slacking off and lets get them, Beansprout," Kanda snaps and doesn't hesitate to charge at them.
> 
> "Kanda wait," Allen shouts, wanting ot stop him but follows him out of habit. They are the Noah, after all.
> 
> "Tsk, tsk, not so smart are they," Sheril sighs and does the same thing to them as he done to the females. "Time for this little game to come to a stop." Using the control over their target, he keeps her stunned, which gives Tyki the chance to get over there, destroy the innocence, and come back. A door to the Ark appears and they leave, making the Exorcists fall to the ground.


	5. The Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi transitions into a Noah.

(Later in the evening)

_**-Lavi's Dream-** _

A six year old Lavi is on his knees, face buried in his hands as he is sobbing uncontrollably. "Momma, Papa, why did you have to go? Please come back" He pleads but nothing happens. They are gone for good, they will never come back and he will never be able to see them again.

 _Lavi...we're here..._ A femimine voice says behind him and he can feel a hand on his shoulder. He is too afraid to turn around to identify the voice. _You can turn around, baby boy, it's us. Come see._

Lavi slowly separates face from his hands, still sobbing, and turns his head around to take a look at the calling voice. He sees the voice and is wearing a look of confusion and but also happiness as well. Is this even real?

 _ **We told you we would come back, didn't we, son?**_ The male voice says and rests his hand on the boys other shoulder. _**We never break our promises, do we?**_

"Momma, Papa? I thought you..." The redhead can't bring himself to finish the sentence and instead goes silent. He looks down at the ground, frowning deeply as he thought silently to himself.

_**Dead? Yes, we are dead but we've come here to help you, to take care of you.** _

_You've been so sad for so long, in so much pain and it's time for that to end. Come with us and we will make you feel so much better. We can take your pain away, you do trust us, don't you?_

They both take the boys hand and lead him to their home. The lights are off and he doesn't know for sure where they are taking him. Eventually they get to the room where Lavi sleeps and he is brought over to what looks like another person. Someone that looks like him but older. Said person smiles down at him and squats down.

"Hey there, kid," The figure says softly and the boy can see him more clearly now. Lavi is scared of the grey skinned man. The crosses on his forehead bothers him too.

"W-Who are you," Lavi asks and backs away from the stranger, hiding behind his mother. This makes the man sigh and rub the nape of his neck. His mother brushes Lavi's hair.

"Who am I, I am so sorry for not saying this from the start but I'm you," The man replies and chuckles a little. "Well, the future version of you. I am sorry that you are so scared of me but I am only here to help you. Will you let me help you?" He extends his hand to him.

_Sh, there is no need to be so scared, you can trust him. That is why we let him come here. Let him help you because we can't be here long, please. You've always made us so proud, you know. Now it's time to move on._

_**Listen to your mother, my son. He will make your pain stop. You want to feel better, don't you?** _

The redhead looks them in silence before returning his attention to his older self, whose hand is still being offered. He thinks for a moment before he relaxes. If his parents say he can trust him then he will. He takes a deep breath and pulls away from them and akes the older Lavi's hand.

_**-Reality-** _

Wisely has been waiting for Lavi to wake up. Worry has been keeping him awake. The moment he knows that Lavi is okay is the moment is the moment he will allow himself to sleep. Instead, he has been watching him sleep. He watches with interest as the others skin begins to change from the lighter tone to his own grey skin. Stigmata soon follows, in which he cleans up the blood that was running down the side of Lavi's head.

Lavi finally wakes up and for the first doesn't feel any pain. The first thing he sees when his eyes open is the familiar golden eyes of Wisely. He smiles at Wisely, having no idea what he looks like yet. "Good morning, Wisely-chan. Have you been here this whole time?"

"Of course I have, why would I leave you?" Wisely brushes his cheek and sighs with relief. "How are you feeling? Do feel any different?"

The redhead raises an eyebrow and says, "Well I don't feel any pain, if that's what you mean...but...there is something else, I just don't know what."

Just then there is a knock on the door and it opens. Coming into the room is the Millennium Earl who seems rather excited. He sees the new Noah and claps his hands together.

"Ah, it seems he's finally awakened," The Earl says with much enthusiasm as he approaches the two of them. "He doesn't know yet, does he?"

"Awakened, what do you mean by that," Lavi asks in shock and jumps up, nearly hitting Wisely who has moved already since he knew it would happen. "What don't I know yet? What are you talking about?"

 _Calm down, Lavi-chan, it's nothing you need to panic about._ Wisely says to him through what they consider their mental link. "Why don't you look in the mirror so you know what the Earl is talking about."

Lavi is now curious and can't help but get up. He walks over to the nearest mirror and takes a look at his reflection. He is shocked at what he sees but relaxes immediately. _That is what I looked like in my dream...What my family looks like..._ His hands run down his grey colored skin and sees those dark golden eyes. He turns his attention to the stigmata on his forehead, running his hands over them.

"Lavi-kun, do you remember when you first came here," The Earl asks and continues on, "You wondered why everyone looked so different and you didnt. I said we were special and that you would be too and now you are."

Wisley stands up and watches the new Noah curiously. He doesn't know how the other will react but he does seem relaxed. He smiles and stands not to far away from the Earl and Lavi.

"Well, you've always been special but I would say that this makes you even more so," Wisely points out as Lavi turns to look at him and the Earl. He smiles at the redhead is now taking a good look at him. "How do you feel, Lavi-chan?"

Lavi can't help but smile at them as he shifts their attention to them. He remembers them telling him that twelve long years ago but at the time he hadn't understood. "I feel better than I have ever felt before, to be honest, and the pain is all gone. I didn't think it would end...But...how did you know this was going to happen?"

The Earl taps his chin and thinks about how exactly to answer that. At least how to put it more delicately. After all, Lavi is his child and he takes care of his children. He smiles and pats the redhead's head.

"I began to suspect what was happening when you headaches first started to occur," The Earl explains, "In fact, everyone thought the same. You see, when a Noah awakens, it's not a fun process. It's painful until the change is complete, although it's easier when you don't resist the change. Call it in initiation kind of deal and once it's over, you'll find it enjoyable."

The Earl wraps his arms around Lavi and gives him a tight hug. They finally have the advantage they've been waiting for to use against the Exorcists. They are only missing a few of the Noah's still, though. He is curious as to what the new Noah can do.

Wisely coughs to get their attention as he is a bit jealous of the long hug, even it was the Earl. He wants to embrace his lover and can easily tell how worried the other Noah is. The Earl chuckles and steps away, getting the memo quickly, giving him the space he wants. His warm arms are now pulling Lavi in and holding him close.

"Don't worry so much, it doesn't suit you," Wisely said as he brushed against the others newly turned grey skin, "It only hurt me for a small amount of the time and look how I turned out? You know, you look just as good like this as you did before." This makes Lavi's cheeks lighten up as if he is blushing.

"I-I do?" Lavi stutters, chuckling nervously before he sighs, "I will always worry about you, Wisely-chan, but okay, I will try not to worry as much." He smiles and rests his head against Wisely's. "So does this mean I will have gifts, too?"

Both Wisely and the Earl nod. "Yes but that has yet to be discovered," The Earl says, "Wisely-kun and the others can help you with that and it shouldn't take too long to figure it all out."

Suddenly there is the sound of loud knocking before without warning, the door is opened. Stand near said door is non other than an excited Road, who claps her hand excitedly. She is taking in her brother's new appearance. _Calm down, sister._ She can hear Wisely to her and she laughs it off. The Noah then approaches the other three, though she doesn't get too close.

"I knew he was awake, I just knew it and you look so cute, too!" ," Road shouts happily and looks at Wisely as if silently asking permission to hug her younger brother, which she is allowed and so she does so. She hugs him tight before breaking off the hug. "I am glad to you've officially joined, now you can be just like us! Oh, you are going to have so much fun, I promise you."

Lavi smiles and rubs the back of nape of his neck, chuckling at her antics. Really is used to this much attention, since but he has only just awakened and he feels slightly crowded. He sighs brushes his darkish red hair.

Part of him is eager to get out already, to see what he can do while the other part worries because he doesn't know for sure what he can do. He wants to find out and soon. The redhead takes a deep breath and looks at all of them.

"I-Uh, thank you for that, Road but um..." He says quietly, "Do you mind if we just wait a little while before showing the rest of the family? I just want to have some time away from everyone, this is all still too new." He frowns and closes his eyes and sighs.

"Of course, I am sure that it must be a bit difficult right now, take all the time you need and then I'll get the family all together." The Earl replies with a smile and looks over at Road and Wisely. "Shall we go leave our newly born brother so he can relax?"

Before anyone can answer Lavi shakes his head immediately and clings to Wisely. "Not Wisely, I want him to be here..." He says quietly as he keeps looking over at the Earl. "I don't want to be alone, either, and can I go out?"

Wisely blinks in reaction to the others reaction before sighing and smiling himself and holds him close. "I am sure he'll let us go out, as long as you aren't alone. If it's outside of the Ark, those Exorcists will try to kill you the moment they see you. You're a fully fledged Noah now. They will know exactly who you are. Speaking of..." He looks at the Earl. "What shall we do about Lavi-chan's hammer?"

Road huffs, slightly jealous before she just smiles and nods, "Of course, I will get to see you later, won't I, little brother? If you need anyone else to back you up, you know where to find me." She winks and skips out of the room, causing Lavi to chuckle.

The Earl sighs. He isn't exactly keen on letting the new Noah out where he would be easily targeted. However, as long someone was with him, he will be okay with it. He nods and pats Lavi's head.

"Very well, Wisely will take you outside of the Ark and yes...what will we do about that hammer?" The Earl says and taps his chin. "Well, we have to destroy the innocence or convert it to dark matter, because the innocent will hurt our dear Lavi...Wisely, if you will, please fetch his hammer for me."

Lavi silently complains to himself. _Oh come on, I'm not baby, I can handle myself._ Wisely is already out of the room when he thinks this but comes back within a few minutes with the hammer. In which, the Earl looks the hammer over and nods.

"We can convert this, it will take some time so you might as well visit the family before you go, it won't be too bad, I will tell them to lay off if they get too 'clingy.' "


	6. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen learns about the fourteenth. The exorcists are sent on a mission to retrieve accommodators.

A sleepy Allen Walker walks into the cafeteria, walking up to Jerry. However, it's obvious how sad he looks before he puts on a fake smile. Jerry doesn't know about what happened and he doesn't really want to have to discuss it with him or anyone for that matter.

"I'll have the usual, Jerry, thank you," He says and Jerry goes right to work, seeing as right now Allen was the only one in the room. Of course it takes a while to cook up all of the food that Allen usually orders. About fifteen minutes later everything is made and handed to the Exorcist. "Thank you!"

Allen sits down at his usual table and begins to eat but once he gets close to taking his first bite he stops and sets the food down. He sighs and looks down sadly. If anyone felt the most guilt, it would be him. Why couldn't he do anything to save that girl? There is nothing that he would have been able to do because he had been stuck in place, which confused him at the same time. Once more, he sighs and plays with his food before eventually taking a few bites.

Lenalee, with her own food on her tray, sits down beside him and looks over at him with concern. It isn't like Allen to eat and she is sure she knows what's got him down. She sighs and smiles over at him.

"Hey Allen, are you okay," she asked as she began to eat, "You seem a bit shaken up, is it about what happened the other night?" Lenalee can see Allen frown automatically and pats his back, trying to comfort him. "You know that there was nothing we could do, right? There were two Noah's and it seemed one of them could immobilize us."

Allen looks over at her and says, "Good morning to you, too, Lenalee and I guess I am okay, I could be a lot better. I just feel like I could have done something more than I did. We were sent there to protect them, protect her and ended up losing to the akuma and Noah. I don't know how that Noah even did that."

"Hey, being an Exorcist isn't easy and sometimes we lose, we can't win them all and you know that," Lenalee says sadly but shakes off her sadness if only to make things a bit more peppy, "Not everyone can be saved and we must remain focused on who we can save, okay? I don't know either. Speaking of, who was he even? I don't think we ever meet that Noah, have we?"

Allen hates the fact that Lenalee is right. They can't save everyone even though that's what he feels the need to do. Maybe he just needs to stay positive and focused on those he can save in the future. He finally smiles and has suddenly gained a good appetite and digs into his food.

"You're right, sorry about that whole sadness thing, Lenalee, " He says after swallowing a bite and keeps smiling, fork in hand, "Just keep that between us, okay? You know, I don't think we have. I think there is probably others we haven't met either but what is getting me...That one other one looked like Tyki but I remember taking care of that Noah. So it can't be him right."

Just then a big, redheaded Exorcist enters the room and looks quite annoyed if a bit cranky from lack of sleep. He is smoking a cigarette before he puts it out and pulls Allen out of his seat and forces him to stand up. Luckily Allen had finished his food slightly before the incident.

"Hey, idiot apprentice, stop your gloating and get serious," the man mutters and glares at Allen. "There is no need to cry over spilled milk. Also, when I am looking for you, you need to stay in one damn place! I went to your room and you weren't even there! Didn't I tell you yesterday before you went to bed that I would want to talk to you as soon as you got up? I swear you never listen half of the time."

Allen mutters to himself and steps away from his master and crosses his arms stubbornly, which he figures he will regret later. Marian Cross isn't exactly a friendly master, especially in the morning. No matter how much sleep he gets he is also cranky. He looks over at the surprised Lenalee then back at Cross.

"Hey, I am not no baby and I am certainly not crying," He snaps and rolls his eyes, "And no, you didn't tell me jack squat! You just said that you wanted to speak to me but you didn't give me any damn details so quit talking like that and I listen more than you think. You just don't bother to pay attention. Did you even get any sleep? You seem a little more snappy than you usually are."

Sometimes Cross really just annoys him to no end. He rarely has any nice moments really and if he does, they don't last very long. Said Exorcist glares at Allen and points at him.

"You better watch your tongue, idiot apprentice," Cross mutters in return and sighs, "I got plenty of sleep, thank you very much. Now, as to why I wanted to meet with you and I need to see you alone, no offense Lenalee. I'm afraid this can't be held off any more than it already has, so you'll have to chit-chat later."

Without warning, he grabs Allen's wrist and drags him out of the room. He leads him down several hallways before entering the room he has been residing in the last few days he had been here, since after the Ark ordeal. Cross looks over at Allen a bit more seriously now before he lets go and turns his back to him, looking out the window.

"Back in the Ark, you saw something in that room, didn't you," He asks, which makes Allen's eyes widen in surprise, "I am sure you have questions as to why you were able to play that piano when you've never played before?"

Allen just stands there in silence. How does Cross know what he has been thinking? What exactly is going on? Either way, it takes him a few moments to be able to process words.

"It's funny now that you mention it because I did," the white haired boy replies quietly and twiddles his thumbs, "There was some kind of shadow that seemed to be reflected in the mirrors. Said he was the fourteenth and I only played because...well I don't know why I could. What does that have with anything?"

"That is have everything to do with this, it confirms everything that I've ever thought since I met you," The Exorcist replies as he glances back at him, "You could play because that tune is in your memory, it was a song he composed. All will be found out in time but know this, your world is going to change and there isn't anything you can do but let it do it's thing."

The young Exorcist says nothing in response to his master, instead he just sits there in silence. He is thinking too much to be able to come up with words, anyway. He closes his eyes and looks down as he takes a deep breath before he gains his composure again.

 _Who is the fourteenth and what does he want with me?_ He thinks and sighs out loud. _I have a feeling that there is something that Master knows but he isn't telling me. Something that is extremely important that I will be finding out. Dammit, why can't he just be honest with me?_

Allen opens his eyes eventually and returns his attention to Cross, ignoring whatever thoughts that threaten to creep into his mind.

"It's obvious you aren't going to tell me anything else, so is there something else you wanted me for or...?" Allen asks with a raised eyebrowand crosses his arms, one finger tapping one of his elbows. "I'm sorry, I just have other things to think about."

Cross turns towards him and says, "I won't tell you anything because this is something you need to find out for yourself, however, I will tell you that there will be a big change, one that you won't be able to control. When this happens, things might happen that you won't like." He sighed. "Oh? I am guessing this has something to do with that mission of yours that you keep whining about?"

Allen glares before replying, "I am not whining about it, I just don't take losing comrades as easily as you do. Not everyone can hide their emotions as well as you can. " He frowns at Cross's words though. The boy doesn't know what he is talking about and he doesn't want to. The last thing he wants to know is how bad his future may be.

The redhead shakes his head at his young apprentice. He remembers being like that when he was younger, when he first joined the order. In fact, the boy reminded him of a younger him. He sighs and shakes the thoughts off.

"Yes, you are whining but that doesn't matter," Cross mutters, "So what is bothering you so much, then? It's more than just losing that Exorcist, isn't it?"

The boy sighs and nods, "Yeah, when we were on a mission to save her there were two Noah's," he says quietly, "One of them I have never met before, he was the one who seemed to control us, we couldn't do anything, do you know who he is?"

Cross raises an eyebrow and taps his chin. Yes, that does ring a bell. After all, as a General, he has met most of the Noah. This one was a bit of a pain in his ass. He takes a deep breath and nods.

"I've met him once or twice, actually, and his name is Sheryl," the Master muttered and crossed his arms, "He is one annoying son of a bitch, I guess I don't have to explain what he can do? Body manipulation. Anyway, there is nothing else I want to say, I would say more but telling you it all would be no fun. See you around, got some siteseeing, you see."

Without saying anything else, Cross walks past him. Allen tries to grab his arm but he pulls away and just laughs. _Things are about happen and it will be very entertaining, I just know it. There is no sense in being apart of this just yet. See you around, Idiot Apprentice._

* * *

_**Komui's office** _

"I see, so what you are saying is that more Noah are appearing," Komui inquires as he taps his chin, his elbows are resting on his desk and supporting his head. _This can't be good. The Noah are definitely going to make things even harder for us._ After a few moments, he looks over at the blue haired Exorcist in front of him. "It would seem the Noah and stepping up their game. We need to make sure they don't get the upper hand."

Kanda is relaxing back in his seat and looks unamused by Komui's words. _No shit._ He clears his throat and abruptly stands up and approaches the desk before me slams his hands down on the desk.

"Yes, which is why we need to strike now," He snapped angrily, "Those bastards are going around killing all of the Exorcists and there isn't a damn thing that we have been able to do about it. Please, let me go out and kill those bastard Noah's one by one. I already took one of them without help so let me get the others!"

Komui shakes his head vehemently and he, too, stands up. There is no way he was going send him out there alone, not now.

"No, I am afraid I can't let you do that, the Noah already lost one of them and they surely won't let another one die," He pointed out, "They know that you killed the Noah of Wrath, which means they will kill you the first chance they get. What we need to focus on is finding new Exorcists and train them, we need reinforcements. That being said, everyone is being sent on multiple missions to seek out and recruit new accommodators."

Kanda mutters silently to himself. He isn't a team player, not really, and he hates being paired up with anyone. So, he hopes that they are sent on **solo** missions.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door which causes both males to direct their attention to said door. "Come in," says Komui. The door opens to reveal Allen and Lenalee, followed by their fellow Exorcists. The Generals were already gone, doing their own thing.

 _Dammit. Please don't pair me with Allen, please don't pair with Allen._ Kanda mutters to himself and he crosses his arms.

"Ah, there is everyone, now we can all get to business," Komui clears his throat and continues as he starts to pace back and forth. "This war between us and the Noah is getting intense, so each of you will be going on missions to rescue and recruit more accommodators. You will be paired in groups of three, there will also be a general and finders with you. The Generals are already heading to their assigned locations and you will meet them there."

The teams are announced and Kanda is satisfied as he notices that he is not with Allen for the first time. Because of that, Allen is quite happy. He is paired with Krory and Miranda, while Kanda is paired with Lenalee and Choazii. They are given their starting locations and informed on who their general in question is. Of course Allen, Miranda, and Krory would be paired with Cross. Kanda, Lenalee, and Choazii are assigned to Tiedoll.

* * *

"Hey, wait up for me," a voice shouts and chases after the two boys in front of them, "I'm not as fast you, please slow down."

The two boys stop and chuckle at the other. "Geez, Alex, you're so slow! What are you, some kind of turtle," one of them says teasingly, "Let's see if you can catch us." They take off once more and the boy follows them, of course.

This goes on for a while before they stop abruptly. Alex gets rather excited because he has managed to actually catch up to them. He chuckles and pokes them.

"Ha, not so slow now, am I?" Neither of them respond. In fact, they are standing there frozen in place. He looks at them in confusion. "Hey, guys, are you okay? Are you there?"

That's when he sees it, a scary looking creature not too far from them. Not only that but there is also two or three others.

 _ **Oh look what we have here, it looks like we've found our meal.**_ The bigger creature says, the Akuma.

 _ **Teehee, one of them is holding innocence, too!**_ Another says with a dark chuckle following.

 _ **Earl-sama will be so proud of us when we kill the Exorcist.**_ Says the last one with a dark and twisted grin.

Without hesitation the Akuma go in for the attack. As they do a bubble now surrounds the boys, which kind of looks like there is clocks inside. They can see a female smiling back at them. Miranda Lotto. "I would advise you not to leave this area unless you want to be killed on the spot by the Akuma.

Meanwhile on the outside, the Akuma are surprised but they know what is happening. They have seen the woman who has used this innocence before. However, this doesn't stop them from trying to get through the barrier. They don't notice the other Exorcists behind them.

Krory and Allen jump up, charging at said Akuma. Only one of them manages to avoid the attacks as the other two fall prey to the Exorcists attack. Krory bites into one of them, black stars showing up all over the Akuma until it finally dies. Allen easily slashes his target.

 _ **Uh oh, Earl-sama isn't going to be very pleased now.**_ The Akuma says as he is taking the risk and attack the two Exorcists. Of course, without much difficulty and with only small scrapes, dodge the attack and finishes it off within a matter of seconds.

"Hey lady, who the hell are you and what is going on," the taller of the three, next to Alex, shouts and it's quite obvious that he is trying to play the tough guy.

"Yeah, what are those things," the second one, seemingly the oldest of the bunch, says in a stern voice but doesn't show his fear. "Did you do this?"

Alex just looks around the barrier. He can't stay focused on one thing when he is practically panicking. He doesn't know what is going on and it scares him and when he is scared, he never speaks. They are his backbone, so to speak.

Miranda sighs and thinks of a way to properly explain in simple terms as she feels that it is the only way to get them to even understand. They have to do that quite often in situations like these.

"Well, those things are Akuma and they are planning to kill you but you need not worry, my friends are taking care of that," she replies calmly before she nods, "Yes, I promise this was only for your protection. Speaking of, they should be done now." She deactivates her innocence, revealing the two Exorcists that were outside of the barrier.

Alex looks at the two men, though one seemed just about his age, in confusion but also wonder. He notes how creepy and vampire-like the tall one looks and the strange arm of the other, among other things. Yet still remains quiet.

Alastair and Allen walk towards them with smiles. _Well that was easy but where the hell is Master?_ Allen thinks, Alastair is practically feeling the same way. Krory crouches town and gets a good look at the two and Allen scratches the back of his neck.

"So which one is the one we are looking for," Krory asks, carefully inspecting them all before noticing something distinctive about the taller, older, looking one. He can see the big birthmark on his right arm. The boy also has long green tinted hair that looks like it would go all the way down his back, like Kanda. However, it is braided and resting over his right shoulder. He also notes the two earrings on his left ear and one on his right.

The two boys that were with Alex look very scared and the second they know they are safe they run away, leaving just Alex, who tries to put on a brave face. Though he isn't as scared. He feels that they aren't bad people.

"Huh, well, obviously not them," Allen chuckles and walks up to Alex with a brighter smile and offers his hand. "Hello there, my name is Allen Walker and these are my friends Alastair and Miranda and you are?"

Hesitantly, Alex shakes his hand before he quickly pulls it away before saying, "M-My name is Alex."

"Hey, uh, Alex," Miranda speaks up softly, "Why didn't you run away like your friends did? Aren't you scared of those things, too?"

The others look with much interest as the boy begins to speak up once more, "Y-Yes, I am very scared but I think I've seen them before. I don't know what's going on but those things are familiar. W-Who are you guys?"

They all look at each other before focusing their attention back onto the boy. Allen finally speaks up again. "Don't worry, we are good people, we destroy Akuma and save them. We are called Exorcists. Oh, you've seen them before?"

"Y-Yes, I was alone and it tried to attack me but there was only one," Alex replies, still scared, "I fought it and somehow killed it. That was years ago..."

"If you don't mind me asking," Miranda begins to say, "How did you kill it?"

Alex takes a deep breath and points to the earrings on his left and right ears before he points to his right hand. "I don't know how it happened but my hand kind of glowed and these...uh...turned into giant rings. I couldn't really control them but they just kind of slashed through it."

 _It's him. We found the accommodator._ Miranda mentally celebrates, on the outside she is clapping her hands, happy to find who they were looking for. The other Exorcists laugh fondly at her antics.

"You may not know it, but you're like us, Alex," Krory says with a smile and takes another good look at him. "We all kind of have gifts like that. See, Miranda can control time, Allen can change arm and me well, I have my teeth." He chuckles.

Allen brushes his white hair and nods and says, "Yeah, you're unique like us. Say, would you like to join us. Become an Exorcist like us?"

* * *

Kanda, Lenalee, and Chaozii are wondering about in attempt to sense any innocence that may be around them but they have no such luck. They haven't even found Tiedoll yet. _He should not be this hard to find. Dammit, where are you?_ Kanda thinks as his eyes wonder.

This place is quiet, it's like the whole place is dead. It is boring to Kanda but Lenalee and Chaozii don't seem to mind. In fact, they are enjoying themselves as if they never have been here before. But this place seems way too quiet.

They suddenly hear a scream not too far from them and Lenalee seems to run like a speeding bullet at the sound. Chaozii and Kanda are right behind her. On their way there they see a trail of corpses, probably what had been people of this town. This isn't good at all.

There is a large amount of Akuma attacking anyone in sight. Activating their innocence, they rush in and attack all Akuma in their way. From a distance they can see someone else fighting Akuma, too.

A woman, whom appears to be in her mid-twenties, is wielding a long chain that is glowing blue, and is killing said Akuma. However, more and more Akuma are showing up like horde attacking it's pray. It's too much and they all find themselves at a disadvantage.

"What are you idiots doing," A familiar voice shouts from behind them and they quickly turn around to see him. Their General. General Tiedoll. "Don't just stand there, we have Akuma to kill and an Exorcist to recruit!"

"Witness the beauty of this world," Tiedoll shouts as he activates his innocence, the rod turns into a chisel and he wastes no time knocking down the cross. The white giant is summoned and attacks the Akuma.

Lenalee sighs and nods, using her Dark Boots to quickly kill Akuma. Kanda simply slices through them and Chaozii uses his superhuman strength. Together it doesn't take too much to finish off the Akuma and soon they are all dead.

The woman had apparently deactivated her innocence right at the end and stands still, just looking at them in silence. _Who the hell are they?_ She wonders as her long chain shrinks down to a small chain, one that easily fits in her pockets.

The younger Exorcists are now standing by Tiedoll, whom is quite worn out. Kanda rolls his eyes at him, which makes him raise an eyebrow.

"Well nice to see you, too, Kanda," Tiedoll says with a sigh and messes with his hair before he smiles at the others. "Lenalee, Chaozii, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I trust that you've all been doing well aside from this whole mess!"

"Tch, took you forever to show up, old man," Kanda mutters and takes a step away from him. He doesn't like his hair being messed with, at all. "You're as annoying as ever, General."

"Hey, don't be like that, Kanda," Lenalee says and thomps his nose, "He is your Master and our General, show some respect. And yes, we've been doing just fine, General!"

Kanda clenches his fists as he is tempted to get Lenalee back but he restrains himself and looks away.

"General Tiedoll, thank god you showed up," Chaozii shouts happily and smiles at him, "I was afraid we weren't going to find you but you always manage to show up at the right time!"

"Don't worry about that, Lenalee, Kanda is always like this," Tiedoll snarks before chuckling at their reactions, "Gee, thanks. Glad to know I was missed and sorry about that, I had things to take care of."

 _"_ Whatever you say..." Kanda sighs and just walks up to the female, whom is still in the same spot. The others just follow him.

The woman crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow before she says, "And might I ask who you guys are? Can't you see I hand that handled?"

Tiedoll snickers at her while the others just roll their eyes. Except Kanda, who is actually amused himself.

"We are the people who have come here to help you," the general says, "Clearly you know how to take care of Akuma. Glad we don't have to prepare that whole 'You're an accommodator' speech, it's so exshausting."

Lenalee smiles at her and offers her hand and says, "Hello there, my name is Lenalee and we are here to help you. Even if you think you needed the help, we helped regardless. It's kind of our job as Exorcists."

"Tch, hello, I guess you can call me Tia," The woman mutters and accepts the hand before jerking her hand away from it, "Thanks but next time, don't help me when I don't need it, okay?"

"Oh my god, Kanda, she is just like you," Chaozii snickers, earning him two cold stares from Tia and Kanda, ruining his mood, "Geez, calm down...Anyway, it's nice to meet you, I'm Chaozii."

Kanda only waves and doesn't say a single word other than, "Hi." Tia just stares blankly at him before Tiedoll coughs to get their attention.

"Before we all get ahead of ourselves, we need to get straight to the point," Tiedoll says with a kind smile, "See, we've come to recruit accommodators. Won't you join us? You'll be able to destroy more Akuma if that is your kind of thing. Oh and sorry about your loses."

"It's fine...I am not even from this dump anyways," Tia mutters and thinks about his offer, "Okay, I guess I can try this out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have fixed this but if not pretty sure I said wings at some point instead of Rings... xD Also these OC’s are essentially one-offs.


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi goes undercover as an Exorcist.

Outside the doors, Lavi can hear a bunch of chatter about anything and everything. Jasdevi seem rather excited about something but when aren't they? Sheryl is trying to have a friendly conversation with Tyki but by the sounds of it, he is quite annoyed. Road is just giggling but he can't decipher why. He sighs, standing frozen at the door. What is everyone going to think? Lavi has no idea and that makes him rather nervous.

Wisely is beside him, reaching his hand out and now holding Lavi's hand. He can see how nervous he is and squeezes his hand. _Lavi-chan, don't be so nervous, I am sure Road has already rambled on about how 'cute' you look._ He says mentally and smiles brightly, earning him a smile from Lavi. "Are you ready, Lavi-chan?"

It takes Lavi a moment to think before he finally nods and says, "I'm as ready as I will ever be and thank you, Wisely-chan." He takes a deep breath and uses his free hand to hold one of the door knobs while the Wisely gets the other. Together they pull back and the doors open.

As soon as the doors open all noise disappears and all attention is put on the two Noah. Each reaction is different from the other. It is obvious that Road can't hold her excitement and squeals. The twins just grin and giggle. Tyki rubs his chin as if thinking about how to react while Sheryl coes. Lulubell is actually smiling and in her cat form, hops off her chair and walks towards Lavi. Of course Lavi picks her up and pets her, but only for a moment before setting her down and she returns to her seat.

The redhead merely giggles at their reactions and tugs Wisely before he proceeds to sit down in his usual spot beside him, which is right in between Wisely and Sheryl. He can see the smile on the Millennium Earl's smile, who is once again in his human form, and returns the gesture. Lavi just sits there and waits for someone to speak up and actually say something.

"Well now it looks like everyone is finally here," The Earl says and claps his hands, "This morning we celebrate Lavi's long awaited awakening. What a tremendous occasion indeed!"

They all clap and put up their drinks, Road being the only one who holds up milk, and gives a toast. Lavi just blinks and looks at everyone. He doesn't understand how they are excited. It's not like changed that much, did he? Still, he keeps his thoughts to himself.

"About time, what took you so long," Devitt says before chuckling.

"Yeah, hehe, welcome little brother," Jasdero cheers. Lavi can see Tyki and the others just roll their eyes at the twins but Sheryl seems to be giggling.

"Just look at him, isn't he so adorable," Sheryl cooes, earning him a raised eyebrow from Wisely and a sigh from Lavi. "I could just eat him all up!"

Wisely glares at his father and shakes his head as he says, "I would hardly let you eat up Lavi-chan and I am sure everyone else feels the same."

Sheryl immediately pouts but shrugs the matter off like he usually can. The Earl clears his throat to once again gain everyone's attention and succeeds.

"Enough of that now, everyone needs to contain their excitement for now," He declares, "We shall proceed to eat our breakfast and get on to our businesses, yes? Lavi, I want you stay back once you are finished."

Everyone nods and they all begin to eat their food. Lavi, of course, digs into his food as he has been starving. It doesn't take too long for everyone to finish eating. The Earl is the last to finish, though. He wipes his mouth off and smiles at his family. It's always nice to see them together and actually getting along for once. Of course soon after most of them leave to do their own thing, leaving only Lavi. Wisely would have stayed but the Earl kindly asks him to give them time alone.

Lavi raises an eyebrow at the Earl and says, "Okay, what is it you want me to stay here for, have I done something wrong that I don't remember doing? If so, I'm sorry and whatever it is, I won't try it again..."

"Oh, Lavi-kun, you needn't worry about that as you've done nothing wrong," the Earl chuckles as he pulls out a small, familiar, hammer. "I've decided to keep your hammer the way it is because I have a very special mission for you."

At the mention of being assigned a mission, Lavi perks up. Finally he is given something to do instead having to hide away. It is quite boring going out and not being able to do anything. He smiles and nods as he takes the hammer. Of course, he is tempted to just shatter it but he doesn't.

"What is it you will have me do, Millennium Earl," Lavi asks, suddenly energetic, "What kind of mission are you sending me on? Can I kill some Exorcist's too?"

The Millennium Earl can't help but be amused by the new Noah's reaction. He is glad to see that he is excited. The elder Noah scratches the back of his neck as he continues to chuckle at him.

"Well, it is possible that you will end up killing Exorcists, however," He pauses for a moment and grins, "You're mission is not to kill them right away. No, this mission is an infiltration mission. Since you seem to be an accommodator you can easily pass as one of them. The only thing we would have to work on is showing you how to change your form and who knows, maybe you will learn what powers you possess during that time."

"You want me to...be around them and not kill them," Lavi says, his excitement seemingly disappearing, "I will gladly accept this mission, however, what if I can't maintain my form? Surely I will be found out and they will try to kill me on spot. The last thing I want is to die by an _Exorcists_ hands."

The redheaded Noah can still remember his parents and how they had been associated with the Black Order. He also recalls having many nightmares with members of the Black Order having been in them. To him, it was the Black Order's fault that they had died. No matter what killed them, he will always blame them. He clenches his fists, his expression revealing how angry he is feeling about the Order.

"Calm down, dear Lavi-kun, if the Order dare tries that we can easily dispose of them," The Earl replies and rests a hand on the redheads shoulder, "I know and understand how you feel about the Black Order but if this goes the way we need it to, you can very well get your revenge from the inside. As far as maintaining form goes, it won't be too hard. You just need to focus on what want. If you believe that you want to be in human form you'll be able to accomplish so. You'll just need to keep your feelings in check. We can't afford them finding out, do you understand?"

"Sorry, you know how I can be..." Lavi says quietly before regaining any composure he had before his fit, "Okay, what do you want me to do if I manage to get in? More importantly, how will I get in?"

A devious grin returns to the Earl's face and wraps his arm around the young Noah's shoulders before saying, "Why that is very simple, we will set up a scene. You'll be taken to a location and you will order some Akuma's to attack you. It will be the perfect bait for the Exorcists. The Akuma will be killed and they should recruit you and from that point you will befriend them all, get close to them so we can find out their new plan."

 _Wisely surely won't be happy but I am sure he will understand._ Lavi thinks before he smiles back at the other, "As long as I will get to kill them in the end I'm fine. The Exorcists won't know what hit them. There is no way I will fail. When do you intend to send me off?"

"I knew you would come around," the Earl smirks, "The sooner you go the sooner our plan can come into play but say goodbye first, I am sure you wouldn't want to leave without doing that. However, we'll be in contact with you just in case something might happen."

* * *

 _No, I don't want you to go!_ Wisely pouts loudly and shakes head vehemently, _I can't risk them hurting you or worse!_

 _Please don't worry so much, it doesn't suit you._ Lavi replies, repeating what Wisely had said before. _There is no way I would let them do anything to me and in any case, we can still stay in contact, can't we?_

 _...Okay but if they try anything I will make sure that they regret it and don't dump that crap on me._ Wisely hugs Lavi tightly, not wanting to let go until he hesitantly does so. _I'll make sure to check on you somehow..._

Lavi chuckles fondly and brushes the other Noah's hair, smiling. _I know you will and I would love to see that happen if that comes but trust me, I can handle myself._ With much hesitancy, he backs away from Wisely and sighs. If he doesn't go now he wouldn't do so at all. So he sadly has to depart from Wisely, from the Earl, and from his whole family.

He goes to see the Earl and is sent on his way.

* * *

After recruiting Alex, the group had decided to venture forth. There is no point in going back to the order to drop him off when they can use that time to find another recruit. Of course, they had been traveling for days on end now and there has been no sign of Cross whatsoever.

They are walking through a forest, it is sort of late in the afternoon so it is a good place to rest. However, they would not have the time to do so as Allen's eye goes haywire, which only means one thing.

There are Akuma around, somewhere close. The eye pinpoints the location of the Akuma and without prior warning, Allen just bolts forward. This startles the others, whom is following but have no idea what is going on.

"Um...Where are we going," asks Alex, who is barely keeping up with the Exorcists. "What's going on, guys?"

Lenalee doesn't look back but sighs, "It seems that Allen-kun's eye has picked up on an Akuma, which means we need to get to it and kill it before it can do any damage." Alex says nothing else but gives a look of surprise as he is still trying to keep up with them.

Krory is practically side to side with Allen, easily matching his speed as he, too, can sense and Akuma nearby. However, there isn't just one. There is quite a few and they are getting close to them.

It doesn't take them long to there and they can see big group of Akuma attacking someone, some redhead. There are a few corpses, too.

"Big, big, big," the redhead shouts, whom is up high and they see a huge hammer with a stamp on the end. The hammer is slammed down onto the Akuma and there is a big fire explosion, killing all the Akuma but two. Said hammer is maneuvered around to finish them off. By the time they have the chance to help, they are already gone. All that is left is said redhead and the hammer is no longer big.

"Well hello there," the redhead says with much excitement and walks over to them, "Sorry about that whole mess, damn Akuma...Anyway, what brings you all out here in the middle of nowhere? Oh, where is my manners, my name is Lavi!" He extend his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lavi, I'm Allen," Allen says and shakes his hand, being the only one who got the nerve to speak up first. He is a bit surprised by the appearance of another accommodator so soon but he isn't complaining. "These here are my friends: Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, and Alex. I must say that hammer is quite the weapon you have there. We have abilities like that, too."

"Heh, yeah, it's very nice to meet you," Miranda says quietly and with a bright smile and points to her wrist, "I'm the weakest here but I have the ability to manipulate time."

Arystar sighs and smiles before saying, "I don't need to say what I can do, you'll see later. However, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Alex doesn't really say anything. All he does is stand and stare at Lavi and everyone else, tilting his head to the side curiously. He doesn't like to talk about himself, not at all.

Lavi chuckles at them all and nods before he lowering his hand, offering a kind smile. The redhead is already slightly annoyed by the Exorcists. This is going to be such a long experience. He keeps up a friendly appearance, though, as he notices Allens arm.

"Some arm you got there, Allen," Lavi points out as he looks everyone over. "So is there something I can help you with? I mean, you all look rather busy, so I would rather not disturb you."

 _I can't wait to destroy them already, damn annoying pains in my ass. Though this Allen guy looks a bit tougher than the others. I better watch him close and that kid, too._ He holds back the grin that threatens to appear.

Allen looks down at his arm and frowns. He has never really liked this arm and the only reason he can stand it is because it can save Akuma. The frown fades, though, and the white haired boy smiles.

"Thank you, I guess you could call it a birth mark but it's a weapon, like yours," Allen explains and chuckles, "Oh you aren't disturbing us, in fact, we are looking for people like you. We've been recruiting Accommodators."

"Recruiting...Recruiting for what exactly, if ya don't me ask'n." Lavi asks, pretending to not know what they are talking about. "I've never even met folks like you before, strange coats there."

Miranda offers a kind smile before saying, "We're Exorcists, we do the same thing you do but we're apart of an organization called the Black Order. Ever heard of the Black Order?"

"If it helps, I was a bit clueless at first, too," Alex adds shyly and waves at the redhead, "They explained to me what it was and it sounds really cool." He is only trying to further convince the other.

Arystar nods in agreement but seems a little shy himself before kindly saying, "When I first heard of it, I didn't think nothing of it but trust me, it's like gaining a whole new family."

 _Ha. Family...Who says I need a family other than my own._ Lavi thinks to himself before sighing. He taps his chin as he pretends to deliberate the matter.

Allen observes the male closely in wonder. He can feel something off about him but the isn't sure what it is and he doesn't know exactly how to feel about him right now. For now he just shrugs it off and just beams up at him.

"Exactly, so, what do you say," Allen proposes and offers a hand once more, "Will you join us in the fight against Akuma and all?"

"Eh, I guess I can give it a try, can't hurt," Lavi accepts the hand and nods before pulling back, "Where is tha' order you keep talk'n about?"

All the Exorcist's point southeast all the same time and the two recruits simple look in said direction.

"Come on, we might as well head out that way so you two can get more acquainted," Allen replies cheerfully. _And since Master seems to be missing like usual. What a pain he can be._

The white haired Exorcist leads the way without saying anything else and everyone just seems to follow. Miranda and Krory are behind Allen, walking side behind. Behind them is Alex and then Lavi.

From a distance, Wisely is glaring in their direction. He finds himself being easily annoyed by the Exorcists. However, he is mostly concerned for Lavi and focuses much of his attention on him. He knows that Lavi is aware, of course. Emerald eyes look back at him and he smiles back with his golden ones before he waves and turns away to leave in the opposite direction.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiedoll's group are still on the move and have already collected a small amount of accommodators. However, they are on their way back. They know that with the war between themselves and the Noah getting worse, they need to make their General is safe and will not be killed.

Since it is later in the day, they are camping. Chaozii and Lenalee are already sleeping while the others are awake and sitting in front of a bonfire. Tia is sitting next to Tiedoll and Kanda is actually standing a good distance away from them, his back turned to them.

 _I wonder if beansprout's team has had any luck finding General Cross_. Kanda mutters before shrugging the thought off.

"Hey, Kanda, why don't you join us at the fire," Tiedoll calls out in a semi-quiet voice, "You'll get cold over there. Besides, don't you want to visit with Tia here?"

Kanda just rolls his eyes and says, "Like I would care about socializing and I'm not really cold so just shut your trap, would you?"

Tiedoll huffs and shakes his head. _Damn stubborn student, learn to socialize._ He thinks to himself as he just smiles at the girl across from him. "Don't worry, once we head out in a few hours, we'll be there in no time. If you get tired Kanda can hold you or something?"

Tia's eyes widen and she immediately shakes her head in response to his words. Who says that to someone they just met? She can see why Kanda would find him so annoying. Eventually she stands ups, huffing, and walks over to stand beside Kanda.

"Is the General always this annoying," She mutters to him, trying to whisper so that Tiedoll doesn't hear her. This makes Kanda laugh and nod.

"Yes he is, but you get used to it after so long," He replies quietly, forward at the trees, "He is a decent guy, though. After all, he is the one that recruited me so long ago. Once we get to the Order we won't see him too much, he hates being there for so long."

-Skipping forward to a few hours later-

While on their way back, and they were relatively close to the Order by now, they run into their fellow Exorcists. They all stop and Tiedoll waves a hand to greet them. At first the other group doesn't notice them but when they do they walk towards them.

Kanda shows no particular interest in them and isn't surprised to see that General Cross isn't with them. He only crosses his arms and stares at Allen and then the two new recruits. One looks younger than him, about Allen's age. The other is older but looks more odd.

"Allen Walker, how nice to see you," Tiedoll declares with a bright smile as Lenalee runs up to hug the teen. Chaozii keeps his distance, glaring at Allen.

Miranda and Krory greet the others with kind smiles and hugs of their own, along with head shakes with Tia and Tiedoll.

"Uh-Lenalee, I didn't expect to see you guys just yet," Allen says and awkwardly returns the hug before pulling away and smiling at Tiedoll, "Hey there, long time no see!" He looks over at Kanda, "Hey, Kanda."

Kanda mutters under his breath before saying, "Tch. Don't talk to me, Beansprout." He does nothing else but walk forward, not wanting to stick around and chat.

"What's up with tha' dude, Allen," Lavi asks with a raised eyebrow as he watches Kanda walk past them and looking over at the others. "Oh, hey there, I'm Lavi."

Lenalee offers a kind smile and her hand, "Nice to meet you, Lavi, I'm Lenalee and these are my friends and General Tiedoll. Oh and that girl is Tia, she is new too!"

Lavi gladly accepts her hand and shakes it before withdrawing it and waving at the others. Alex does the same but doesn't do anything else.

"Uh, hi," Tia mutters, "I would like to stay and chat but I think we'd better keep going and not waste time socializing." She, too, walks off.

 _She is definitely like Kanda..._ Allen thinks before he points to Alex, "This is Alex, both Lavi and him have equipment type and they are quite good."

"Excellent, so that means we've all recruited," Tiedoll declares enthusiastically and claps his hands, "How nice to meet you all in our time of need. Say, where is General Cross?"

"Hell if I know, we searched but he is stubborn as always, I am sure he will find his way to the Order. Any way. I think we should be heading off, who knows when Akuma or Noah will show up.

Everyone nods and turns around to head out. Lavi is the last to go. He can tell that the General had looked at him as if thinking about something but he doesn't care. The redhead just smiles as he thinks to himself. _Glad to see that they aren't that bright. This will be like taking candy from a baby._ He catches up with everyone.

As they get closer, everyone is chatting away. Soon they are going to be at the Black Order.


	8. Arrival at the Black Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen doesn’t know what to think of Lavi. Lavi experiences flashbacks.

Both groups now stand before the massive doors that are the entrance to the church that is the headquarters of the Black Order. Komui's robots examine everyone in turn, Tiedoll's group entering the building before Allen's. Lavi fakes hesitation, but no suspicions arise and no actions are taken against him, aside from Miranda and Krory easily tugging him through the now-open doorway with reassuring smiles.

His eyesight acclimatises, and Lavi saw that most of the large combined group had split, leaving him with Allen, Krory and Miranda. It would appear that young Alex took a shine to Lenalee, perhaps in the capacity of what seemed like a brother-sister relationship, and chose to tag along with her. Not that Lavi minded; the fewer the Exorcists around, the easier it would be to stem his bloodlust.

Still, he looks around with some semblance of curiosity. He didn't know just how big this place was, but from the outside, it looked massive. Perhaps they housed many more Exorcists than the number currently on the field? All his family could do was to guess for now, with no concrete information - that was why they had sent him here, after all. His role was to destroy the Order from the inside, and even better if he could attain as much insider knowledge as he could, to aid his family in this holy war.

And that was why he couldn't fail. He would not let his family lose - failure, for the Noah, was unacceptable.

His frustration had the unintended effect of showing - the redhead had unknowingly clenched his hands into fists at the thought of his family losing - but the young Noah noticed soon enough, and forced himself to relax. He had to control his emotions better, if not, it might end up triggering his change and subsequently jeopardise his entire mission.

"Hey, Lavi-kun?" Allen asked, having noticed the other's clenched fists. Concern was evident in his tone; the albino couldn't help but take note that their newest member was feeling uncomfortable, in a sense. "Are you okay?"

Slightly startled, the redhead gives Allen a smile - one that looked real, yet was entirely fake. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't need ta' worry 'bout me, Allen," Lavi shook his head in a motion that clearly signified that he was alright. Feigning innocence here was clearly the smarter option, despite his burning desire to tell the Exorcist exactly how he felt. "I'm jus' not used to big places like this, especially with such a big crowd."

Allen nodded, but it didn't stop him from wondering. The facade that the redhead was wearing was undoubtedly good, but right from the start the albino had already felt that something was wrong. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, though, no matter how hard he thought about it. But the albino knew one thing for sure - this odd feeling wasn't because the redhead was merely nervous. A nervous person did not make one feel as though a guillotine blade was hanging above their neck. Either way, he'd have to keep a close eye on Lavi for now.

"It's alright; just give it a little more time. Once you're more familiar with the Order, you won't be as bothered," the Exorcist replied kindly, having felt the same once, so he could kind of relate. "Just think of it as your new family, because in all honesty, that's what we really are. In between missions, we rest up and relax in each other's company, because - well, only people on the battlefield can understand the horror that we face every time we go out there."

"And yet, for everyone's sake, we must return to it all the same," Miranda states quietly, clutching her Time Record. "But it's nice to know that no matter what, this family will have your back." She smiled at the redhead, who smiled brightly in return. "Thanks for tha' pep talk, ya'll."

Both Allen and Miranda smile back, and Krory grinned awkwardly. "Just be careful of Kanda, he can be quite...difficult," Miranda cautions, and Krory nods in agreement. "Well, he's not actually that bad, but for an easier stay, I'd advise staying in his good books."

Lavi raised an eyebrow with an odd lopsided smile, but said nothing in response. There was no way he was going to think of this place as his home, or of anyone here as his family. Besides, Kanda wouldn't be much of a reason for worry - the Exorcist was only one man. The mission wouldn't be jeopardised because of just him.

"Trust me when I say tha' I can hold my own; Kanda has nothin' on me," the redhead smirked, crossing his arms. "Hey, ya' mind showing me ta' my room? I'm a bit exhausted after tha' fight. A lack of beauty sleep isn't gonna help this handsome face."

"You're pretty brave, aren't you?" Allen chuckles, "But don't take Kanda too lightly. He can be pretty intimidating, especially with his tendency to use Mugen even on other Exorcists." The albino bid his friends farewell, before leading the way, motioning for Lavi to follow him. "Of course, I do understand what you mean. Here, I'll show you to your room; it's on the same floor as quite a few of ours, so if you ever need help, just call."

Lavi nods, expressing his thanks even as he takes note of every detail he can see on the short journey to his new room. It would be better to have as much knowledge of the place as possible, especially because it seemed as though he would be stuck here for a very, very long time. It's with a smile on his face that he thanks the albino Exorcist who leaves after making sure that he's alright with the room, but Lavi didn't really care - he just really wanted the other to leave. Once that was over, however, the redhead closed his door, making sure to lock it, before falling into his semi-comfortable mattress.

* * *

"Hey, do you think there's something off about Lavi?" Allen asked the other exorcists beside him, masking his unease with a show of concern. They were back in the main hall, Lavi having gone to his room. "I'm not too sure, but... I get the feeling something's wrong."

"I think that you may be worrying a bit too much," Krory bit his lip. "I mean, he seems pretty nice, though maybe he's just really nervous. He has to bea good guy since he has innocence, right?"

"If there is something off about him, I'm sorry, but I haven't noticed it," Miranda shook her head slightly. "Then again, he just got here. I don't think we should start making assumptions so early. Just give him time, alright?"

Allen pondered for a moment. There is always the possibility that what Miranda and Krory said was indeed the truth; however, he was not one who ignored his instincts. The albino was quite confident that he would find out the truth, especially given his determination to do so. For now, though, he would choose to believe them and trust in Lavi - after all, he did seem kind of nice, just as Krory had stated.

"Yeah, I suppose you're both right," Allen scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm sure it's just me being paranoid. In any case, I think I'll take a page from Lavi's book and head to my room; after all, it has been an exhausting day."

The trio say their goodbyes before going seperate ways; Allen headed for his room, with Krory and Miranda going to the cafeteria to meet up with a few others.

* * *

Lavi would never have said it out loud, but he definitely felt uncomfortable. He always feels this way when he's in surroundings different from what he is used to, and this place was no exception. It didn't help that no-one was here to calm him down, especially if he had one of his moments. The redhead thought back how he felt during the first few days of his stay in the Ark.

Flashback

_A week had passed, and Lavi still couldn't get used to the place. He had met all the members of his new family, most of whom were unpredictable and - dare he say it - weird, but somehow, he found himself growing attached to them, some more than the others._

_Road always looks for him, especially if she's bored and wants to play games. The Earl also drops by frequently, but the redhead vastly preferred the Ninth to the First, due in part to the formality of the latter and the manyenjoyable times he had spent with the Ninth._

_He did attempt to speak with Tyki, but somehow always had the feeling that the older man didn't like him all that much. Despite that, they could still have rather enjoyable times, and for that, Lavi was glad._

_The twins went out of their way to annoy him, and despite the golden guns no longer scaring him, they had somehow made it their life's mission to either annoy or scare him to death. How nice._

_The redhead couldn't form much of an opinion on anyone else, mainly because he didn't attempt to spend much time with anyone else aside from the above-listed names. Well, there was just one member he was really curious about._

_Wisely, the Noah of Wisdom._

_Even though he spoke to the other only occasionally, Lavi still liked him. The third eye on the older Noah's forehead was amusing, and probably also added to the positive feeling Lavi had around the other. He never would say it out loud, but the redhead always thought of the other as 'the three eyed man.'_

_The redhead had occasional moments where he broke down, where fragments of his past overrode his current reality. Despite that, whenever Wisely was around, Lavi found himself being comforted by the other. Despite the hugs being just a tad awkward and Wisely's obvious inexperience with comforting others, the redhead somehow felt okay with that. It wasn't as if he looked forward to remembering his past - of course not - but if he did, he knew that Wisely would definitely be there him._

_Up and out of bed, Lavi ran through the hallways of the Ark, intent on finding Road. He was bored, and hoped that finding his regular playmate would ease the stifling boredom - only to find himself lost in the maze of identical corridors. Well, shit. What now?_

_"Good morning, Lavi," greeted a familiar voice, and the child with bright ginger hair turned around sharply. It's Wisely, and the older Noah seemed to be holding back a few chuckles. "You seem to be lost, for lack of a better word?"_

_Lavi frowned, crossing his arms and shaking his head, adamant not to admit just how lost he is. He had his pride, after all._

_"I'm not lost...I'm just playing hide 'n' seek with big sister, I just can't find her yet." Lavi muttered stubbornly, "Don't worry about it, Wisely."_

_"You should know by now that hiding secrets from me is next to impossible, Lavi." Chucking, Wisely approached the younger boy, before patting his head - along with the unintended effect of messing up his ginger locks. "Road is not within the Ark at this moment; she is in fact out running an errand. And that is how I know that you are currently lost; you were looking for her, were you not?"_

_Lavi froze in the realization that he had been caught in his lie. Well, he never had been good at lying anyway, if it were any consolation. He looked away with embarrassment and a sigh, earning himself a small chuckle from the older Noah._

_"I still don't understand how you know everything with that eye; it's kind of creepy," Lavi muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And big sister is out running errands again? Why is she always running errands? All of you doing that makes it a bit lonely in here..."_

_Frowning a little at Lavi's words, Wisely knelt down before the other, pulling him into his usual awkward, yet comforting hug. Far from fighting it, the redhead hugs him back, even going as far as to bury his face in the crook of Wisely's neck._

_"All you need to know for now is that it's a special eye," Wisely said softly, hugging Lavi just a little tighter. He couldn't tell the child about the war - not yet. "I can't tell you why we go out as often as we do; I'm really sorry. I know it can be a bit lonely here, but none of us wish to leave you here alone, not ever." The Noah felt the redhead tense a little, and hurriedly continued. "However, you are never alone; do you know why?"_

_He rubbed Lavi's back in a comforting manner, before soaking once more. "Because all you have to do is think about us; after all, we are in your heart as well, yes? Besides, we will always come back, no matter what. Never feel like you are alone, okay?"_

_Lavi could not think of a single word to say. All he could do was try and relax, which Wisely succeeds in helping him do so. The redhead nods, as if saying that he understood, earning himself a smile from the other. From now on, he will think of what Wisely has said to him._

_Wisely smiled when he noticed how easily Lavi calmed down. He pulled back a little, breaking the hug for a moment._

_"Now, what do you say we get out of here and play somewhere where you will not get lost?" The Noah offered his hand for the other to take, "I do not like to play often, but if you wish to play, I will."_

_Without a single moment of hesitation, Lavi accepted the hand, nodding his head eagerly. "Can we play outside? Promise you won't cheat...?"_

_Once again, the Noah found himself laughing. "Of course we can, and me? Cheat? When do I ever cheat? I cannot possibly cheat at games." The redhead was simply too adorable for his own good, not that he liked poking fun at the other, that was. The Noah knew very well that he was more than capable of cheating at any game._

_That being said, Wisely led the redhead outside, where they would begin playing - something that was soon to become a regular sight to all the other Noah._


	9. Day Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone eats breakfast!

An emerald eye flickers, taking a long time to fully open, the sun making it hard to see at first. Said eye is directed toward a nearby clock; It is far too early in the morning for the ginger's liking. Who even likes to wake up at such an ungodly hour of the day? Then again, most of his family wakes up around this time as well, especially the Earl.

It feels weird to not wake up to a hyper Road, whom almost always wakes him up before breakfast to play since no one else does. Needless to say, he doesn't blame them, after all how could one be that hyper in the morning?

This place is different; unnaturally quiet, though perhaps it is a good thing since there isn't anything to keep him up.

After a long period of procrastination, Lavi finally gets up and out of bed, letting out a loud yawn in the process. He notices that there has been clothes laid out for him-an Exorcist uniform and looks at it with disdain before putting it on. Oh the things he has to do...

It's even worse when he looks in the mirror. He finds the uniform ugly and he feels a strong urge to rip it off-or burn it for that matter, however, he resists the urge as he picks up a brush to brush his hair.

"Hey, Lavi, are you up?" Asks a femine voice, one that he already identifies as Lenalee's. The young Noah always pays attention to every little detail; It is best to know as much as one can-their strengths, weaknesses, and even as far as knowing how they dress and behave. The more things he can find to use against them, the better...

"Everyones heading to the cafeteria for breakfast if you want to join in."

"Sure, just give me a moment and I will be right out," Lavi finishes up and sets the brush down, walking over to the door so that he can open the door and greet the Exorcist. "There, I'm already to go now."

Lenalee smiles when the door is finally opened, waving her hand briefly as if to say hello. She can't help observe how different Lavi looks in the uniform, it fits him.

"Wow, that uniform really suits you," Lenalee says before turning around and begins to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

Lavi finds himself having to hold back growl, not wanting to cause any conflict at this moment. However, he glares at her the moment she turns around. Of course, he knows that it is supposed to be a compliment but he can't accept it.

He chuckles at the intended compliment before saying, "I suppose it does look pretty cool, it even fits perfectly."

There is a few moments of silence as the ginger follows the Exorcist, him not having anything to say to her. Lenalee finally broke the silence as she begins to speak.

"So, Lavi, what do you think of the place so far? Are you finding it comfortable yet?" She asks, looking over her shoulder to smile at Lavi. Lavi puts on a false smile in response.

"The place is alright, I guess, it's just so much to get used to, ya know?" Lavi says as he scratches the back of his neck, "I'm not sure I find it comfortable yet, I only arrived last night, after all. It takes me a while to get used to new surroundings."

"Don't worry, it won't take to long to get used to things around here," Lenalee beams and stops in front of a pair of double doors, "It looks like we're here already, are you ready to meet everyone?"

"I sure hope so, not being used to things, ya know?" Lavi sighs and nods, "Yeah, sure, lets see what happens."

With that they both open the double doors and enter the cafeteria.

* * *

_In the Ark_

The family is having their usual breakfast, everyone eating their meal except Wisely, who is sitting silently and looking at his food.

He is wondering how Lavi is doing so far. Was he still safe or is he already found out? Surely it's just him being paranoid, after all, Lavi can take care of himself and if something goes wrong he will find out. _Just calm down, Wisely, Lavi is fine! Stop worrying yourself so much._

No one is paying too much attention, they are all focusing on their food or other things, the twins already wreaking their usual havoc. Skinn looks like he is almost about to blow up on them, good thing there is the Earl, who is doing his best to calm everyone down so that everyone can eat in piece. Wisely is obviously oblivious to everything that is going on around him.

Road seems to be the only one who notices this, who is sitting beside the white haired Noah, and gets out of her seat to hug him for behind.

"What's with the long face, Wisely? Don't tell me you are already worried about Lavi," Road sighed but still kept a smile on her face as she squeezed him, "You don't need to worry you know, Lavi has always been able to handle things on his own."

Wisely doesn't hear her at first, but the squeeze breaks him out of his trance and he looks over his shoulder to see her smiling face. _How can she still manage to smile at a time like this?_

"I know he can take care of himself but I can't help but worry about him," he says, a frown forming on his face, "How are you not worried when he is surrounded by our enemy?"

Road sighs once more, her smile never wavering as she pokes his cheek.

"Of course I'm worried, just like I am sure everyone else is, a little myself but like I said, he can take care of himself, if something happens he knows how to contact us," she points out, "So will you just cheer up already and smile a little bit? Besides, you haven't touched your food and it's going to get cold."

At that Wisely can't help but smile. He knows that Road is right; He will just have to put in more effort. Maybe he just needs a distraction from it all?

"I guess you're write," Wisely chuckles, "Sorry making you worry so much. I'll try not to worry so much, I promise, sometimes I just can't help but worry. Thanks for helping me, Road."

"You don't need to thank me, Wisely! After all, what kind of sister would I be if I wasn't there for my little brother?"

Road squeezes him once more and kisses the very same cheek that she poked. "Now, enough of the brooding and eat up, that's an order."

Wisely smile brightens as he turns his attention to his food and begins to eat his food as Road takes her seat beside him and does the same.

* * *

_Back at the order_

The cafeteria is actually a little crowded, so it was hard to navigate around the damn room; Good thing Lavi has Lenalee to guide him through the crowd and to the table where apparently they are going to sit.

The first thing Lavi notices is that the whole table is covered in food but only one person seems to be eating it all while the others are watching. Lenalee chuckles and takes a seat at the table beside Allen, who is apparently the one with such a big appetite. The ginger sighs and eventually followers her lead and sits at the table but distances himself from them a little.

_I know I'm supposed to befriend them but I'd rather keep my distance for now. I didn't know they would be this annoying, such a pain in my ass._

"Say, Allen," Lavi speaks up, still wearing a smile, "How can you eat that much without gettin' sick or gaining weight or somethin'?"

Allen temporarily stops eating and smiles over at Lavi, food still all over his mouth. "Oh goodmorning, Lavi! I didn't see you there," he says, still chewing on a mouthful of food, "Oh well, you see, I have parasitic innocence and that makes me have a strong appetite. From what I can tell, all accomodator's with this type of innocence deal with the same issue."

Lavi is thankful that he isn't that close to Allen, the last thing he wants is to get food all over him; He had dealt with this far too much with the twins. _Is he always that messy? He is almost as bad as Jasdevi._ Parasitic type or not, that doesn't excuse bad manners, manners that he is used to aside from the ordeal with the twins.

"That's very interesting," Lavi says, "Sorry to ask that and all, I just never met anyone who had parasitic innocence."

"Don't worry about it, Lavi, I get that kind of stuff all the time," Allen chuckles after finally swallowing the bit of the food that had previously been in his mouth.

"Allen-kun always eats this much, sometimes even more," Lenalee comments, which earns a look from the white haired Exorcist but she ignores it, "You know you can sit closer to us, right? We really don't bite."

"Forgive me, I didn't want to invade any space in case that was an issue, so I kind of kept a distance," Lavi sighs and moves slightly towards Lenalee. _I suppose if this helps my case I best do it. The faster I get this done the less I will have to deal with them, right?_

Allen stops eating for a moment and focuses his attetion on Lavi, observing him suspciously. _**I wonder why I feel like something is off about him? Miranda said I should trust him but how can I just yet?**_ The Exorcist is pretty sure that Lavi is hiding from something them, something big, but what was it? Once again, he decides to shake off his doubts for now. It is too early in the morning to be thinking so seriously.

"Trust me, we don't mind at all, the only one that minds is Kanda," Allen adds, smiling a bit more brightly, "You're among friends, you know, there is no need to be so shy. In fact, I think I will make it my mission to make sure that you become as comfortable here as we are."

The three of them go silent as Allen continues to eat and Lenalee just watches. It is obvious that she likes him, Lavi can see that right away. He can also see that Lenalee isn't planning on telling Allen anytime and that Allen is completely oblivious to that. Though, he can't say much as he had once been oblivious. It took the ginger a little while to realize how much he had cared for Wisely so long ago.

The boy is around the same age that he had been two years ago, which would have been sixteen. In fact, most of the younger Exorcists here seem to be quite young as well and the younger they are, the less effort he needs to get rid of them. Still, despite there age, it is best not to understate them. Who knows how talented they really are, after all, he has yet to see them in action..

"Why does everyone talk about this Kanda fella as if he is a problem, I don't understand," Lavi sighs and crosses his arms, "To me he just sounds like some brat with an attitude problem. I could easily handle him, I mean, what can he really do to me?"

 _ **Wow, he sure has some guts, good thing Kanda isn't here.**_ Lenalee thinks but doesn't dare say it out loud.

"Care to say that to my face, baka deshi?" A voice says from behind the three, one that the Noah can't quite place but judging by the words, he can safely assume that it was that girly samurai.

Lavi turns his head around to face Kanda, his face expressing how he isn't affected by the obvious threat.

"Oh I was just joking around, no need to take it so seriously," Lavi smirks up at Kanda and sticks his tongue out, "I'm sure your reputation precedes you and by the way, I would rather you not call me that."

_Just you wait until I can actually get the chance to show you much better I am. Then you might want to rethink that attitude of yours._

"Tch, whatever you say, Baka deshi," Kanda mutters and turns around, " Just watch what you say or you might find yourself in a situation you don't like." With that he walks towards Jerry to order his own food.

"Geez, that guy has some major issues, is he always like that?" The ginger whispers, taking his attention off of the Exorcist, "I suppose I should get on his good side, just in case he tries anything."

Lenalee chuckles at that, "Good luck with that, I don't know anyone that could ever get on Kanda's good side, if he has one. Kanda really doesn't like anyone around here. Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier but the Chief wants to see you as soon as possible. If you need help finding his office, I can bring you to it."

"That would be kind of you, Lenalee-chan, thank you," Lavi fakes a smile and decides to stand up, "I best get going then, don't wanna keep the Chief waiting and all."

"Aren't you going to eat first? Surely you must be hungry?" Lenalee raises an eyebrow.

"Nah, I can grab something to eat later besides, I am looking forward to meeting the guy in charge around here."

This makes Lenalee sigh and she hesitantly stands up. She stares down at Allen and says, "I guess I will be seeing you later, Allen, enjoy your meal!"

Allen only smiles back, "Good luck dealing with Komui, he can be quite the pain but you get used to him. Just watch out for the machines and you'll do fine and Lenalee, I'll see you before were sent out, okay?"

"Sure thing, try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone," Lenalee giggles and turns to face Lavi, "Alright, let's go."


	10. A Trip to the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen beats Lavi at strip poker. Kanda, Allen, and Lavi run into Road.

Lavi arrives into Komui's office to find the older man sitting at his desk with a rather large stack of paperwork. In fact, Lavi can barely see the Chief over it all. When Komui finally notices him, he gets up and stands in front of his desk.

"Oh hello, I see you've finally arrived," Komui says with a rather bright smile, one way to bright for someone up so early in the morning, "Wait…Where is Kanda and Allen? They're supposed to be here too…"

Lavi raises an eyebrow at the Komui's words. From the sounds of it, or rather what he assumes, the Chief is going to send them on a mission but why does it have to be Kanda of all people? The Noah sighs and shrugs.

"I don't know, last I saw Allen he was eating a feast and Kanda was starting to do the same thing," Lavi responds calmly and crossed his arms, "I'm sure they'll come eventually. Anyway, what did you need me for? Lenalee said you wanted me."

Komui sighs and shakes his head in disappointment before he responds, "Well, I wanted to wait for the others to show up but I guess I can tell you some details." He pauses for a moment, "I'm going to send you on mission to retrieve some possible innocence. We believe that there is a carnival and innocence has been suspected to be there. Since you're new, I wanted to send you out for experience but not alone. So, I decided to send Allen and Kanda with you. Maybe it will give you some more time to get to know them."

The Noah goes quiet for a bit as he thinks to himself. Of course, it was just his luck that he would be assigned a mission where he must deal with Kanda. Allen isn't as bad but he is still quite annoying. Finally, Lavi takes a deep breath and nods.

"I understand but do we really need three people just 'ta find innocence?" Lavi asks, looking at the other questioningly, "Oh whatever, I'm sure it won't take too long just to find one piece of innocence. I mean, how hard can it?"

"Who knows, the carnival may be a big place, besides you can cover more ground," Komui sighs, "The carnival is a good distance away from here, so the three of you will have to take a train there. Oh, and you don't need to worry about getting the tickets, I already have them for you. Once Allen and Kanda get here I can send you on your merry way."

The two wait there for a while until they hear the door open, causing Lavi to look up, automatically spotting the two ' _comrades_ ' he will be sent off with. Within minutes, they are briefed on their mission. From what the redhead can tell, Kanda isn't too pleased with either being paired with him or Allen or possibly both.

_**-On the train-** _

For the past few hours Lavi has slept but next thing he knew, his sleep was abruptly interrupted by someone shaking him. So, the Noah slowly opens his eyes to see Allen and the bright smile on his face. Ever so slowly the redhead lays up and smiles back lazily at the younger boy.

"Hey what's the big deal Allen? Couldn't 'ya tell I was sleeping," Lavi says as he stretches out his arms, letting out a loud and long yawn, "How long have I been asleep"

"What's the big deal? I'm bored, that's the big deal," Allen replies in his usually chipper voice, "You've been asleep for a couple of hours but I need something to do. Will you play some poker with me?"

Poker…That sure brings back some memories. Hell, it's been forever since he played poker and it goes without saying that he was rather terrible at it. No matter how hard he tried he could never beat Tyki. Sure, Tyki tried to teach him a trick or two but he was sure the older Noah was cheating the whole time they played.

_Flashback_

" _Ready for some poker, Lavi?" Tyki smirks as he lays down a shuffled deck of cards in front of the two of them, "The usual strip poker and all."_

_Lavi frowns deeply as he stares down at the deck of cards before looking back up at the older Noah._

" _C'mon Tyki, do we really have play? Ya ' know that I'm terrible at poker," Lavi whines and shakes his head but he knows that Tyki wouldn't take no for answer, "Why can't 'ya just play with someone else for a change, eh?"_

_Tyki shakes his head in response, "Their no fun to play with and Wisely would easily beat me… He never plays fair. Besides I'm bored and you look like you have nothing to do, so let's play."_

_The redhead just mutters something under his breath before agreeing to play, knowing full the well that at the end of the game he is going to up bare naked, just like the last time._

_Seeing his hand, Tyki frowns. Well he didn't have a very good hand but at least he is very good at cheating. He worked his magic, making sure the younger to-be-Noah wouldn't catch him in the act, and fixed his hand right up. He smirks up at Lavi, who seems rather disappointed._

" _I lay down a three of a kind," Lavi calls out quietly as he waits for inevitable moment Tyki calls out the royal flush, Lavi's looks away in obvious shame._

_Thirty or so minutes later, Lavi is now wearing nothing but his underwear, his body shaking slightly from being a little cold. Of course, he had managed to win once, so Tyki was missing his shirt but that was it._

" _This is so embarrassing…" Lavi mutters and hides his face in shame._

" _Don't worry, with more training you can be almost as good as me before you know it," Tyki says cockily, "But you're getting better, so cheer up!"_

_End of flashback_

Lavi shutters at the memory before returning to reality and sighing once more. It wouldn't hurt to at least play a couple games, right? One thing is for sure, there was no way he was going to be convinced to play strip poker again, especially on a train…in the public eye.

"Sure, I'll give it ago, it's been a while since I played anyway," Lavi says, putting on his usual fake smile, "But only regular poker, okay?"

…. Many games later, the redhead was already down to just his pants and below. Things didn't go exactly as planned because it turns out, Allen is just as manipulative when it came to poker as Tyki is.

"Okay, I think we should stop there, besides, it looks like we're already here," Allen chimes in, still grinning as he feels rather proud of himself after winning so shamelessly. "I better go fetch Kanda, so I'll see you out there, alright? Just stand outside and wait."

The Noah sighs and rolls his eyes as he puts back on the rest of his clothes and gets off the train, waiting for the others impatiently. He just wants to get this mission over with as he hated being around so many people.

_**-At the Carnival-** _

The three had split up after arriving at the carnival and they have been searching for the innocence for quite a while but so far has had no luck. As a Noah, Lavi can sense the innocence and the urge to destroy it is strong but sadly he couldn't.

As he is walking around, he sees that a show in the big tent is about to start and starts to walk that way. Might as well do something while he is trying to find the innocence. Maybe the innocence would be in there?

Lavi finds a seat and looks on as the show starts. He is completely unaware of who is sitting beside him, that is until he could feel someone tap his shoulder, causing him to turn attention towards them. Imagine his surprise when he sees Road right beside him. The younger Noah can't help but smile at her.

"Road! I didn't expect 'ta run into you here," Lavi says brightly as he leans in her direction so that she could hear him better over the loud crowd, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard there was a carnival and you know how much I love carnivals, so daddy got me a ticket to go," Road responds before sighing, "While I'm here I am also on a mission to find and destroy a piece of innocence. What about you? I never pegged you for someone who likes carnivals."

Lavi sighs before responding, "Unfortunately I've been sent out 'ta find the innocence as well but not 'ta destroy It, I'm here 'ta collect it and I'm not alone either. I'm here with that one exorcist you love so much and the girly samurai."

It is obvious that Road is excited when Lavi mentions Allen. Hell, anytime Allen is mentioned at all she does is smile. Lavi doesn't quite understand it. That boy was their enemy. Why would someone get so excited over that? It was probably some kind of sport for her.

"Allen? Allen is here? Where?" The older looks around frantically, as if believing that she would find him somewhere in the tent, "Oh I'll have some fun playing with him. It's been so long since I've seen him." She pauses for a moment, "You should know that I'm not here to fail, I will destroy the innocence."

"I know you're not here 'ta fail and I wish I could be here for the same reason but the chief wants us 'ta bring it back…Since I'm not alone I can't be caught letting you just destroy it," Lavi mutters, looking at his sister seriously, "I miss you guys."

Road smiles sadly in response and wraps her arms around Lavi, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder.

"Don't worry little brother, things will be over before you know it and then you won't have to worry about being away from us, you just have to be patient." She brings a hand up and pokes his cheek, "In any case, you shouldn't worry so much, it really doesn't suit you, you know."

Lavi decides not to comment on that list bit. He has been told that several times by now and it still didn't affect anything. Not even Wisely could convince him stop worrying. He sighs once more and shakes his head lightly.

"It's not as easy as you think, trying 'ta act friendly with them after everything they have done and I'm pretty Allen already has suspicions. He is a smarter than I anticipated. I suppose I can see why you are so fond of him. Speaking of that, I wonder where those brats are…"

_**-With Allen and Kanda-** _

"Tch, I can walk by," Kanda mutters, "We need to stay split, to cover more ground…"

Allen frowns and shrugs the attitude off. It's not like he wanted to be on a mission with him in the first place.

"Hey, Kanda, do you sense anything off about Lavi?" Allen asks seriously, looking up at Kanda for a moment before looking forward.

Kanda rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about bean sprout? Since when do you worry about things like that? You're so annoying."

Without saying a word, Kanda advances forward, not even caring if the younger exorcist is following him. Suddenly he can feel the innocence nearby and finds himself standing by a big tent. He stops dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Moyashi, I think the innocence is somewhere in this tent," He states as he looks back Allen for a moment before looking forward again, "I'm going on in, stay here if you want."

Kanda was right, Allen could feel that the innocence was somewhere inside this tent. When he sees, that Kanda is going forward, he soon follows, having a good look around the tent. While skimming the crowd, he sees Lavi but the older boy seems distracted, like he is talking to someone.

Lavi notices this of course and sighs, "Looks like the two brats are here, so I better get going. See ya around, sis. Oh, and make sure they don't see you, I don't want to get caught so soon."

He stands up and walks towards the exorcists, stopping when he is standing beside Kanda.

"Do you sense it, too, girly samurai?" Lavi says, doing his best to hide the grin that threatened to reveal itself when he sees how annoyed Kanda gets at the nickname. "Aw, what's the matter, don't like the new name?"

Of course, Kanda ignores the urge to punch the redhead right in the face. "Just shut up and look for the innocence, okay? We're not here to screw around, Baka Deshi."

Everything seems normal at first, that is until Allen's eye seems to activate. Lavi and Kanda immediately notice this. That meant that there are Akuma in the area, of course Lavi already knew that. There is no way Road would go on a mission to destroy innocence without bringing backup.

_What a strange curse. To be able to see the Akuma's souls… I wonder what it feels like? A little burdensome, though._

The crowd of people begin to scream as soon the Akuma reveal themselves and they try to flee. Only a select few make it out but one can see all the dead bodies on the ground. The Akuma laugh maniacally as they move forward towards the center of the ring. In the middle of the ring stood the man holding a whip, gripping it tightly.

_The innocence... We'll take it._

A couple level twos and ones along with some level threes charging forward. Allen activates his innocence and goes in to defend the innocence user, Kanda soon follows with his sword tightly in his hands. It doesn't take long to take out the level ones and twos.

Lavi jumps up and uses his own hammer. "Big Hammer, little hammer, Fire Stamp!" The hammer slams right on the Akuma, who is automatically destroyed by the summoned flames. The rest are easily taken out by Crown Clown and Mugen.

In the ring the man is frozen in fear. He has no idea what is going on or why all of this is happening. Once he thinks he is safe, he tries to take off but is too late. Behind him is what seems like a small girl, licking a lollipop.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go," Road says with an insane grin, catching everyone's attention. Allen's eyes widen at the sight of her. "Allen-kun! I'm so glad you made it."

Road glares at Kanda. "You killed Skinn… You still must pay for that but that'll come later. I've only been sent here to take care of this distasteful innocence," She snaps before smiling over Lavi, "And you must be new because I've never met you, I'm Road, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Lavi, thank you very much, but enough of introductions. Prepare to die, Noah." Lavi threatens, hopefully pulling off a nice act, before preparing to attack.

"You think you can threaten me, Noah? I'll kill you where you stand," Kanda snaps and sprints her direction, not surprised by Road's sudden laughter.

She summons thousands of candles, most of them of them aiming at Kanda, Allen, and even some Lavi (for acting's sake.) One candle is positioned behind her target and with the seconds it is planted in his back, the flames causing his skin to set on fire. Soon the man is turned to ash.

The exorcists and Lavi manage to dodge the candles rather easily but the distraction gives Road enough time to get her hands on the innocence. She waits until she has their full attention before using the dark matter to destroy the innocence.

"Well it's been nice but I really must get going, the Earl is expecting me. Next time we meet, it will be to kill you, girly samurai," She smirks once more as she snaps her finger and a door appears behind her, "See you later, Allen-kun and nice meeting you Lavi!"

Before they could do anything, Road was already in her door and waves. _See you later, Lavi-kun._ Within moments she enters the door and it closes behind her, disappearing right after.

"Dammit… She got away," Allen says in shame and lands on the ground, "We were too late…"

"Great going Moyashi," Kanda snapped once more, "You let her get away and you." He glares at Lavi, "You aren't very useful, are you? Tch, how useless you both are."

Lavi returns the glare, "You weren't any better! You could've done better so don't pin the blame on us. "Anyway, we better head back to headquarters and tell the Chief what happened."

With that Lavi exits the tent, eager to just get out. He feels some relief that the innocence was destroyed but at the same time this had been his first mission. Most likely he wouldn't have made the best impression right from the start but at least he didn't fail alone.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with, I'm sure Komui will understand, especially with a Noah showing up. It was out of our hands." Allen followed Lavi, semi-watching Lavi carefully as he did so."

Kanda sighed and followed them. "Tch, why couldn't they just send me with someone else?"

 


	11. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wisely has a flashback. The trio return from their mission and Cross makes an appearance.

In the Ark

Everyone is sitting at the dining table, that is everyone but Road, who is supposed to be returning from her mission any moment now. Of course, the twins are sitting there impatiently waiting for their sister to get back because the Earl insisted that everyone waits until she gets there. Thankfully for them it doesn't take too long for a door to appear and a very cheerful emerges from it.

"Oh, thank god she is finally here, now can we finally eat?" Jasdevi whines childishly, "We're so damn hungry! Why did you have to take so long!"

Road only grins at them and continues to skip towards her seat. She is so happy that she could successfully complete her mission and on top of that, she got to see her little brother. The ninth apostle merely smiles at everyone as she gets comfortable in her seat.

Meanwhile, the Earl finds himself in a very pleasant mood as everyone has finally arrived so that they could eat, well, except for Lavi (which he is missing dearly.) He turns his head to smile at Road and he gets the idea that she has some very good news to tell them. The eldest Noah claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Now that Road is here, everyone can dig in," the Earl says cheerfully before once more looking over at Road, "So, what news do you have for us today?"

"Oh, I had the best time while I was there, the carnival was so great," Road beams as she sets up her plate, "I was able to find the innocence easily and on top of the they sent Allen-kun to have fun with me. Oh, they sent little brother with them, so I got to see him too!"

That last bit gets Wisely's attention easily, who was keeping to himself. He has been like this for a little while. Lavi was right before, the ark gets lonely when the person you want there isn't. However, he is rather glad to hear to his lover's name.

"You really saw Lavi? How was he?" Wisely speaks up with interest, wanting to hear everything his sister knows, "What was he doing there in the first place?"

Road chuckles at Wisely's words before replying, "I figured that would get your attention, you've quiet since he left. Anyway, to answer your question, the Order apparently sent him with Allen-kun for the mission, oh and that girly samurai was there too."

The Earl sighs as he is slowing trying to eat his food. "Don't worry about that exorcist, he'll eventually meet his maker when the time comes," He replies softly, "I'm glad to know that Lavi-Kun is fitting in so well already and maybe, if we are lucky, he will be able to things done faster than expected."

"I haven't been quiet, it's just much more boring without him around is all," Wisely says, slightly jealous that Road got to see Lavi and not him. "I'm sure it's hard for Lavi to be there but I am positive that if anyone can get it done fast, it's him. We just have to hope that he doesn't get caught beforehand."

As everyone continues eating, the room goes rather quiet. The only one who isn't much is Wisely, but then again, he's never had a large appetite. Perhaps there is always too much on his mind, that and sometimes it is hard to focus on one thing when there are so many thoughts that aren't even his going on in his head. Being the demon eyes was never an easy job.

_**Flashback** _

_(6 years ago)_

_It was one of those nights again, a night where Wisely was rather restless and went out for a nice walk through the hallways. While he was walking down the corridor, he swore he could hear someone screaming and he had a general idea as to who it was. The Noah of Wisdom stopped in front of Lavi's door and pressed his ear against the door for a moment. He must be having a nightmare, because he only acts like this when he is having a nightmare._

_Wisely frowned and opened the bedroom door to see the young Lavi tossing and turning. Usually comforting Lavi while he was having a nightmare was Road's job but she wasn't here and when she wasn't here, he was the one who usually took care of that. Once the Noah was in, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the foot side of the bed. He sighed as he used his power to at least read the child's mind, since he didn't have the handy ability to enter one's dreams._

_Lavi was having his usual nightmare. The one where he always finds his dead parents and there are those two exorcists who try to kill him in the end. Honestly, these were the kind of dreams that a child like Lavi shouldn't even be having. Then again, he was only a child and even though it had been 6 years, the boy wasn't quite over his parent's death._

_Wisely moved closer to Lavi's tiny little body and shakes him slightly, trying to wake him up. "_ _**Lavi, wake up, it's only a nightmare."** _ _Of course, it didn't work first, so he had to shake him a little harder than he did the last time and that did the trick._

_Lavi sprang up out of bed, his tiny body shaking from the trauma of the nightmare. Tears were running down the small boy's cheeks and Wisely looked at the boy with sad eyes. After a few seconds, Lavi realized that he wasn't having that nightmare and that he was awake. He opened his eyes and soon emerald eyes were now staring at Wisely's familiar gold ones._

_Wisely smiled sadly at the crying boy, whom now noticed him, and moved close enough to wrap an arm around him and pull him close to him. Lavi clung to him right away, burying his face in Wisely's chest as he did so._

" _ **I had that scary nightmare again, brother,**_ _" Lavi cried out as tightened his grip, "_ _ **Why does it always feel so real? Mother and Father….**_ _"_

_The Noah winced a little at the tight grip. For a little boy, Lavi sure was stronger than he looked. That didn't bother him too much, after all, he was here to comfort him._

" _ **It's going to be okay, Lavi-kun, it's not real, I would never let something like that happen to you,**_ _" Wisely said soothingly as he brought up one hand to brush Lavi's hair softly, "_ _ **I promise that nothing will ever touch you like that, ever. What happened to your parents was sad but didn't we promise that we would avenge them? You're with us now and you have nothing to be scared about.**_ _"_

_This managed to calm the boy down enough to stop crying and he loosened his grip slightly. Even though Lavi knew that he was safe with his new family, sometimes he need confirmation. It was hard for him to handle his emotions most of them time… but he was getting better. It did help that Wisely was around. Road helped but lately she had been either out of the ark or having to do other things that kept her too busy._

" _ **Thank you, brother, for being here,**_ _" The boy replied, leaning back slightly so that the older male could see the faint the smile on his face, "_ _ **I don't know how I would be if you weren't around…**_ _"_

_**End of flash back** _

"Hey, Wisely, are you okay?" Tyki asks from the other end of the table, who had seemed to notice that Wisely had spaced off, "You aren't eating much of your food."

Wisely snaps out of his thoughts and smiles over at his uncle. He truly didn't mean to space off but It is nice to think of past, especially when the present is rather boring.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I was just a bit lost in thought is all," Wisely chuckles awkwardly before he resumes eating with saying another word.

_**At the Black Order** _

The train ride back from the carnival was a very awkward. They'd each been so disappointed that they didn't talk about how they failed their mission. All they could do was hope that they wouldn't get in trouble for not being successfully in bringing back the accommodator.

When the trio arrived at the Black Order, they found it hard to break the news but it had to be done. So, for a while now, they have been watching the Chief pace back and forth, thinking to himself. The failure of the mission wasn't entirely their fault, so hopefully he would understand.

"So, you're telling me that a Noah showed up and destroyed the innocence before you could obtain it?" Komui inquires as he continues to pace back and forth, "I have to admit that I didn't see that coming… It's been a while since there was a Noah spotting and we can't keep losing accommodators like this. We can't let the Earl win this war."

Lavi holds back the urge to smile because he honestly was happy because of that very reason. It was also very nice to see a family member, even if it hadn't been too long since he left. Still, failing a mission is not exactly the best way to present a good impression. He clears his throat.

"It's okay, Chief, we'll make sure 'ta get the next one without fail," Lavi says in attempt to bring some positivity to the conversation, "I mean, there are plenty of accommodators out there that we can find, right?"

Allen smiles as well and nods before saying, "Lavi's right, at times like these it does us no good be so negative. It's not the first time we've lost accommodators and it probably won't be the last time. All we can really do is try out best."

Kanda just rolls his eyes at that pair. Unlike them, he doesn't think like that. He is a realist; therefore, he knows that even a small failure can impact the war, or so he thinks. The older exorcist turns around to face the door.

"Tch, whatever, I'm tired so I'm going to bed," He mutters and exits the room without saying anything else. No one really says anything, even Lavi, because from what he could tell, Kanda is almost always like this.

"You're both right, there are always more but we need to start being more prepared," Komui stops pacing and stares at the pair, "If the Noah is starting to appear again than we need to be careful, we need to make sure we have more back up in case we need it. However, for now we don't need to worry about that. You've all had a very long day and deserve rest, so you're all dismissed."

"Well, on that note I think I take my leave, see the two of ya later," Lavi smiles and salutes them before turning and leaving the room himself. "Thank god that is all over… Man it's good to have some alone time for once."

Allen follows behind him, smiling slightly. _I guess worrying about Lavi was kind of pointless. Lavi seems like a genuinely nice guy. I think I could get use to his attitude around here. We need more positivity in this place anyway._ He turns the other direction and heads to his own room.

Meanwhile, back in Komui's office after the pair had left, a new face enters the room. Komui is sitting back in his seat, staring deeply at the large stack of paper work that he has yet to do. However, he is alerted by the sudden smell of smoke. That only meant one thing.

"Cross Marian, it's been, awhile hasn't it? What brings you back to the Order?"


	12. Surprise Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi meets Cross, who seems to take an interest.

"What are you doing here, Cross Marian?" Komui inquiries, raising an eyebrow at the other male, "I never expected to see your face around here again."

Cross scoffs in response as he finds a seat and gets comfortable. He was here to see his idiot apprentice, of course. However, he also wants to get up-to-date with what's happened since he disappeared out of the blue.

"Obviously, I've come here to see my idiot apprentice, what else would I be doing in a place like this," Cross replies before taking out another cigarette and smoking it, "Where is that idiot, anyway?"

"Well, if you are here to see him, I'm afraid you've come at a bad time, see Allen is already in bed," Komui sighs and leans on his hands, which are prompted up by his elbow on his desk, "Allen, Kanda, and one of our newest accommodators just returned from a mission and needs the sleep."

This catches Cross's attention immediately. So, his idiot apprentice and the rest of the team did manage to find some accommodators. He didn't expect them to succeed in their mission but he supposes he should be proud of them, right?

"Ah, so they did manage to salvage some recruits, did they?" Cross chuckles and leans forward, "Are the new accommodators any good?"

Komui is caught off guard for a moment by the General's words. Cross is rarely curious about these kinds of things. It seems like the other male is full of surprises today. The Chief shrugs his shoulders.

"They all are pretty good but there is one in particular that I think has potential," Komui starts to explain, "He was the one that went with Kanda and Allen. Unfortunately, they were unable to gain the innocence due to the interference from a Noah."

The General sighs and shakes his head. The Noah are becoming more active again, it seems. He should be more careful next time he is out, considering those stupid twins are still after him.

"Well, I suppose I'll stick around for the night and talk to my idiot apprentice tomorrow," Cross says as he stands up, "I'll take a nice look at the rookies while I'm here, too. I trust that you have somewhere I can crash tonight, right?"

_**The Next morning** _

The trio may have only just arrived last night but things were already back to normal for them, well, Lavi's new normal. Lavi has been relieved in knowing that the Chief hasn't sent him on mission since he got back, so he is using that time to relax. What was the best way to relax? Showers.

Lavi wakes up every morning and takes a nice, long and warm shower. This was the only time he can have all the privacy he wants without being interrupted. Since he doesn't have to worry about anyone coming in, mostly because he locks the door, he uses this chance to change into his Noah form. Being in his Noah form always makes him feel good because it is the skin he is comfortable with. In fact, he hates every moment he must look normal because that simply he feels like he isn't him when he is in it. However, he is reminded of his family whenever he looks at himself in the mirror as he brushes the stigmata on his forehead. _I hope they are all doing okay._

The red-head makes his towards the cafeteria and upon getting there he sees the usual crowd and sighs. Without saying a single word, Lavi walks right past them and orders his food. When he gets the food, he takes his seat across from Allen, who smiles over at him.

"You look like you got a good night's sleep," Allen says cheerfully before eating a large quantity of food.

"Well, I guess I got a decent amount of sleep but it's kind of bothering me that we failed, actually," Lavi says and goes quiet for a moment before continuing, "I feel sorry for the poor fella, he didn't have a chance to get away from the Noah."

Allen frowns and is about to speak before he is interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The pair, who are the only ones at the table, turn their attention to its source and Allen can't help but freeze up. What is his master doing here?

"You haven't changed at all, have you? You're still an idiot apprentice," Cross comments rudely as he approaches the pair, "Such a messy apprentice you are. Speaking off, I heard of that mess of a mission you failed."

Lavi looks at the other redhead in confusion. Who the hell is this guy? Whoever he is, he seems like someone he would find very annoying. The Noah clears his throat and waves awkwardly at the man.

"Hello, there, did I just hear ya call beansprout your apprentice?" Lavi asks as he leans forward slightly, eating his food slowly, "Oh, and my name is Lavi, how nice 'ta meet ya."

Before even Cross even thinks about responding, the General looks the redhead over. This must be the new guy Komui was talking about last night. Right off the bat, he is suspicious about this new accommodator. One thing is for certain, Lavi has the same shade of red hair the kid he'd been looking for years ago had. Maybe it's just coincidence…. Maybe not.

"Also, it's not our fault we failed, ya can blame that Noah for that," Lavi explains, faking a frown, "The chick was pretty tough, so we couldn't do much about it. So, cut the beansprout some slack would ya?"

"Did you just talk back to your superior, brat? You sure got some balls talking to me like that," Cross huffs before shaking his head, "Listen, Lavi, I would be careful when you speak to a stranger, you never know how important they are."

"Superior? What the hell are ya talking about? You don't like anyone important 'ta me," Lavi sasses and sticks his tongue out, "Besides, I was only trying to defend me and Allen, since you were sounding kind of rude."

"Listen here you brat…" the General mutters before taking a deep breath to calm down and turns around, "I'm a General and here you treat them with respect, you go that? Anyway, I came here to talk to my idiot apprentice, so if you'd excuse us I'd like to get going. Let's go Allen."

General? This guy is one of the Generals? Well he certainly doesn't have the attitude. In fact, Lavi finds him quite a bit irritating. Why would they give someone like him so much power? Either way, with a General around he must be careful. He watches Marian head towards the door.

"Well sorry there, but ya weren't exactly treating anyone with respect either. You have to give respect 'ta earn it," Lavi mutters back before waving at Allen, "See ya later, Allen! Don't let this guy push ya around, okay?"

"Don't worry, Lavi, I can handle my Master just fine," Allen chuckles, "I better go before he gets impatient, later!"

Allen has no choice in the matter, it's either follow him and do what he wants or get lectured. His master isn't the nicest person and of all people, he knows how he gets when he is angry. So, the younger Exorcist stands up and waves at Lavi before following the Cross.

 _What the hell is with that guy?_ Lavi mutters to himself. _I'll have to go digging for some information on this guy._

_**With Allen and Cross** _

"I'm sorry about my friend, master, he has a bit of a mouth on him at times," Allen tries to explains as he follows the older Exorcist at a small distance, "He's also new so he doesn't really know everything about the Order yet."

Cross looks back at his apprentices and takes a puff before responding, "Well, next time keep him in check, I don't appreciate being treated like that. Where the hell did you find that brat anyway?"

"I don't quite know, all I know is that we while we were traveling he just kind of showed up and seemed to know enough to take out an Akuma," Allen shrugs, "I honestly don't know that much about him, to be honest."

The General can recall his deceased friends talking about their brat being like that. A kid who was nice but also had the tendency to talk back or sass others when provoked. He imagines that if the boy had been by himself or, dare he say it, has been with the Noah he'd still be like that. Then again, this brat was just like any other kid he'd met before.

"Maybe it would do you some good to get to know the brat, he seems like a weird fellow," Cross suggests before stopping in front of a door, "There was something I wanted to talk to you about in private, so would you mind hurrying up and stepping inside?"


	13. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross asks the hard questions. Komulin IV is on th the loose

> Well, things have definitely been interesting in Black Order during the past few days, since the generals visit. It turns out that instead of wanting to ditch the place, Cross has decided to stay a little longer. Of course, Lavi is curious as to why he made that decision because from what Lavi has heard, the General has a reputation for disappearing without warning. When he disappears it's hard to find him, not that the redhead cares.

The only reason Lavi knows this is because he's been checking the General Cross out. General Cross Marian, the man who took Allen in at a young age, and has a reputation for being a huge bastard, too. So, this is the man whose been causing nothing but trouble for his brothers, Devitt and Jasdevi. He still isn't a fan of them but if there's one thing Lavi couldn't forgive, it is messing with his family.

However, there is something he thinks he knows but he isn't quite sure, though his memory is usually perfect. He can swear the he remembers that face, from a time before his parent's death. There was man who would come and see them who looked almost exactly like this guy, though he never got a name. If his parents were alive… His parents… No, he can't start dwelling on that now. He still isn't in control of his body quite yet and if his skin changes in front of the Exorcists…

Speaking of control, he still doesn't yet know what his gifts are. Is it just that his powers haven't developed yet? Either way, he at least hopes that they will be something useful or at least fun. For now, all he has is his imagination. The only thing he does know for sure is that the name _Toraido_ keeps running through his head, why?

Those are things he can always focus on later but now is simply not the time. Since, he has a since of familiarity towards Cross it could be very possible that it could be the same for General Cross. At this moment, there is no telling, not until something happens.

His own thoughts are disturbed when he hears the peppy voice that can only belong to one person, Allen. Lavi directs his attention to the white-haired boy and smiles. The boy looks at him and smiles back. It would seem that Allen has been trying to get his attention for quite some time now.

"Finally, I have your attention, where were you? In space?" Allen chuckled before turning more serious," I'm not quite sure why he wants you but my master has told me that he wants to see you, and trust me, it's best not to keep him waiting."

To say that Lavi is shocked was an understatement. General Cross wants him? Why on earth does he want him after all the crap that happened days ago. Depending on what Cross wants, Lavi needs to make sure he will be okay for whatever the outcome. Lavi breaks his silence by sighing.

"I have no idea why someone like him would want me, I'm not really anyone that is _that_ important and I was pretty sure that he was cross with me the last time," Lavi says as he rubs the nape of his neck and feels a bit awkward, "But I guess I should trust your judgement, just lead the way, beansprout."

"Don't worry about Master, he gets that way with everyone, it's just sort of part of his personality," Allen chuckles as he starts to lead the way, "Just don't let him get to you too much, okay? Also, please don't call me beansprout."

Lavi only grins at that last bit. He loves how annoyed Allen gets when he calls him beansprout. So, that only makes him want to say it more. Outwardly, the redhead chuckles and pats the younger males back and shakes his head.

"Not a chance, Beansprout," Lavi smirks, causing Allen to glare back at him before stopping in front of a door.

"Master is in here, I'm sure you can handle this from here on out," Allen sighs before opening the door and walking away.

Lavi rolls his eyes before facing the door and taking a deep breath. Well, here it goes, the moment of truth. Without another moments delay, the Noah steps inside the room and closes the door. It doesn't take long for him to notice the General, who is looking out a window, a cigarette in his mouth. _He is almost like Tyki with that damn smoking habit._

"You wanted to see me, General Cross," Lavi asks as nicely as he could as he raises an eyebrow at the General, "Look, I'm sorry about the incident a couple days ago, I'm not usually that much of a pain, I promise you." _Yes I am._

At first General Cross says nothing, in fact, all he does is stare at Lavi. Lavi really does almost resemble that boy. Oh, what was his name… Deak? He is pretty sure that is his name. Now that he is alone in a room with Lavi, he can get a proper look at the young male. Cross sighs and turns to face him, taking a few steps forward.

"Cut the crap, you really aren't sorry," Cross says and shakes his head, "But that doesn't matter because that's not why I called you here. I called you here because there are some things I have to ask you and you will answer them honestly, got it?"

Now Lavi is worried, does Cross know who and what he is? No… There is no way he could know who he is, right? All he is just a bastard of a man. Still, it's best not to underestimate someone because one never knows what might happen.

"Look, I'm not sure what questions you would have for me, considering we only just met a couple days ago," Lavi said but he was partly lying, and it actually seems quite convincing, at least he thinks so, "But whatever you have to ask, I'll answer. It's not like it will get you anywhere."

General Cross wasn't born yesterday. This boy knew more than he was saying, or so it seems to him. It bothers him, not knowing if Lavi is the young boy that belonged to his friends. It's going to be so much harder if Lavi acts like some kind of brat, which he is. He sighs once more.

"First thing I want to know, why are you in the Black Order?" Cross as he watches the redhead carefully, who doesn't appear to be affected by the question, "You also seem to know a good amount about the Black Order for someone who hasn't been here long. Well, explain yourself."

Lavi finds it hard to hide the surprises that he is feeling but luckily, he manages to do it… barely. How can answer that question? He thinks it over for a second before finally breaking the silence.

"I'm in the Black Order because your apprentice found me and offered me the opportunity to make a difference, how could I pass up an offer like that?" Lavi lies smoothly before sighing and scratching the top of his head, "As far as why I know so much, that's because I have a great memory. In fact, I tend to remember anything I hear and see. It's not something I can control but because of that I learn fast. Why does that matter?"

As far as Cross can tell, Lavi isn't telling a lie. His reply seems genuine so he just continues to press on.

"See, you remind me of a kid I knew a very long time ago, he was the son of some very good friends. He was just much of a brat as you are," Cross replies, once more observing Lavi, "So you know what, I am just going to cut the chase. Lavi is not your real name is it, Deak?"

At his words, Lavi completely freezes. Shit, the old man knows who he is, or rather what his real name is. This is already sounding like it is going to turn out bad. Lavi gulps and clenches his fists but does manage to keep his composure, not wanting Cross to find out the real thing he is hiding. At least with his name he could come up with some story, right?

"Ah, I take that silence as a yes. Did you really take me for a fool?" Cross smirks and approaches Lavi, "You were pretty easy to recognize, you look a lot like your mother, too. Who knew that I would find you here after so many years… Considering I'd been looking for you."

This man had been looking for him back then? Obviously, he would've never found him, since he'd already been taken in by the Earl. Perhaps this whole time his family had been making sure Cross never found him. God knows what would have happened if Cross got to him first.

"Okay, fine, you caught me but what does it matter? I don't go by that name anymore," Lavi sighs and looks at the older man seriously, "I remember you, too. Mother and Father spent a lot of time with you but I guess I never learned your name. Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Look, kid, upon the event of you parent's we agreed that I would take you in, they didn't want you to be alone but when I tried to find you, you were nowhere to be found," Cross says, now being highly suspicious of Lavi, "Why weren't you at the Orphanage when I was looking for you? It's like you disappeared."

Lavi goes silent for a moment as Cross brought his past. He hates thinking about his past, the terrible things that had happened before the Earl took him in. It's times like these that he really hates his eidetic memory. He shakes his head as he tries to ignore his thoughts and keep his emotions in check at the same time.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ He begins to panic internally as he struggles to keep his composure. Luckily, he manages to calm himself his down.

"Look, General Cross, I don't appreciate you asking me all of these personal questions," Lavi snaps and shakes his head violently, "You may have been around once or twice but don't pretend you ever knew me! If you were really looking for me, you would've found me. That orphanage was hell and I couldn't stay there any longer so I ran away."

The Noah can feel his anger just boiling and he is getting close to exploding but luckily there is a knock on the door. Immediately his anger dies down as he turns attention towards the door.

Cross, on the other hand is highly irritated. He hates being interrupted and this is certainly a bad time. There is no way he is finished with this conversion, so screw whoever is beyond the door. However, he notices that Lavi isn't paying attention to him.

"Hey, brat! Look at me and not that damn door," He mutters but his words have no effect as the door opens, revealing Komui.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two but we seem to have a problem with Komlin IV…" Komui says before suddenly said robot breaks through the wall into the room, causing Lavi too look up in surprise. Cross just sighs in response.

Lavi pulls out his hammer to defend himself but then he realizes that he can use this as an opportunity to bolt and get away from Cross, so he takes the chance. He automatically bolts but also hopes Komlin IV targets them. However, as he running he can see that the robot is following. _Damnit, well, at least I got away from that bastard._

Cross sighs before following but not really going that slow. Who knows, maybe the robot will either get Lavi or slow him down, then he can properly interrogate him.


	14. Continued Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komulin IV tries to ‘repair’ Lavi. Cross continues where he left off.

If one good thing can come out of being chased by the big robot known as Komlin IV, it's that Lavi has the chance to avoid Marian Cross. Honestly, he doesn't understand how exactly the other redhead know who he is from the start. It had been twelve years since his parent's death and the Noah did change drastically. According to Cross, though, there hasn't been that many changes in his personality, which is only partially correct.

Truth be told, even though its bothers Lavi to no end, he isn't too concerned about it. His previous identity is irrelevant to him. As long as the General doesn't find out just _what_ he is, there won't be too much of a problem, right? Lavi shakes his head and his thoughts are disturbed by the sound of Komlin IV approaching him, causing him to pick up speed.

"Yo, stupid robot, leave me alone why don't ya?" Lavi mutters, looking back every few seconds to make sure he is keeping a good distance in between the two (good thing he has good stamina), "I don't appreciate ya tryin 'ta fix me, so go after someone else, will ya…."

It is true. For quite a while now that robot has been chasing him, claiming that there is something wrong with him and that he needs to be fixed. Whatever the case, Lavi really doesn't want to know what the robot would do if it manages to catch him.

"You will be repaired, it is inevitable, so resistance is futile," the robot says as it, too, picks up speed and quickly catches up to Lavi. It reaches out to get the redhead but he manages to avoid the grab. "Let me fix you!"

"That's it…. I didn't want 'ta resort to this but I guess you leave me no choice," Lavi sighs and suddenly stops as he pulls out his hammer, glaring coldly up at Komlin IV, "If you are going to continue to be a problem I'll just have to destroy you. Komui… I'm sorry."

Lavi lifts up his hammer and can't help but smirk as it grows in size. For a moment, if there were anyone to even pay attention, the unhidden eye briefly changes from emerald to gold. Of course, there is no way a robot like Komlin Iv can notice, right? Though, Lavi isn't even aware of the change at all.

"NOOOOO, please don't destroy my beloved Komlin IV," Komui begs from a distance, sounding distressed and even slightly worn out since he has been following them since they took off, "I put so much work into making that beauty, so please leave it be, I beg of you!"

"Can't ya see that your pal here is tryin to 'fix me?' I'm sorry but whatever that means, I'd rather not find out, got it?" Lavi mutters and grips his hammer tighter and is about to hit the robot before Komui gets in the way, causing him to stop the attack so that he doesn't hit with his fire stamp, "God dammit, old man, get out of the way already? I about hit ya there…"

Komui shakes his head stubbornly and crosses his arms before replying, "No! I will not let you destroy my precious Komlin IV. He only wants to take care of you, that's the purpose he was made for… and to make me coffee. Komlin, will you kindly stop attacking Lavi?"

Lavi glares at Komui and clenches his fists. He finds a lot of people annoying but most of all Komui is by far one of the worst. Here this robot is going around injuring people (he doesn't mind that bit) and himself, yet he wants him saved? What an idiot…. Either way, Lavi can care less about what the Chief wants. It's also obvious that Komlin IV isn't going to listen to its creator as it just moves him out of the way and continues to focus on Lavi.

"I'm sorry Komui, but there is no way I'm gonna let this hunk of junk do anything 'ta me," Lavi replies coldly as he once more swings his hammer at Komlin IV with a rather large grin on his face, "Time 'ta go to robot hell, Fire Stamp!"

A red symbol surrouds Komlin IV as the hammer goes down. When the hammer finally hits the robot, flames surround it and Komlin IV explodes. Once the fire dissipates one can see the scattered remains of the robot and Lavi can finally breathe a sigh of relief, his hammer shrinking down to its previous size.

"Well, that certainly was fun, but I don't think I'll be wanting to deal with that again anytime soon," Lavi says as he takes a deep breath before smiling at Komui, whom seems to be grieving over the robot's destruction, "What a baby…. Oh well. I think I'm gonna take off before that bastard Cross catches up 'ta me. See ya later!"

Of course, it is impossible to get away unnoticed as said General is already in the room, glaring over at the younger redhead, who gulps. Obviously, the General has no intention of letting Lavi go without getting answers. Lavi sighs before glaring right back Cross, who is slowly approaching him.

"I knew I'd catch up with you, now, would you mind continue our previous conversation now that we can have no interruptions?" Cross asks as he raises an eyebrow, watching the other closely. There is no way he is going to let the other go. "C'mon, all I want to do I catch up, is that so bad?"

Lavi thinks about it for a minute. Maybe it is best that he at least attempts to talk to the older redhead. Cross is impossible to avoid and he was going to keep trying to get him to talk anyway. Best to get it out of the way, right? The Noah nods and sighs, making Cross grin as he is approached and Lavi can feel the arms around his shoulders.

"So, Lavi, back to what I asked you," Cross spoke up as he starts to guide him back down the hallway to the room they had been in, "Why weren't you at the orphanage that day? The lady said you had run away, why?"

Lavi can't help but think of what could have happened if Cross did find him. What would he have been like? Hell, he probably would have ended up like Allen…. He shivers at the thought of that. He is even more relieved in knowing that he was found by his family and not this bastard.

"I had every reason 'ta ditch that joint because it was a terrible place, of course, you wouldn't know that, so I didn't wanna stick around make things worse for myself," Lavi explains, though he doesn't look at Cross, wanting to avoid the eye contact. "That Orphanage was hell and the orphans weren't exactly treated nicely. The management was very abusive and I couldn't take it anymore. So, from then on, I started traveling by myself, and didn't really get too attached to people."

Obviously that last part is a lie, but Lavi has hopefully pulled off the lie. After all, he did make it seem genuine. If the Earl hadn't found him, that's probably what he would have ended up doing anyway. Judging by the look on Cross's face, it seems like he had succeeded.

"You surprise… before we were so rudely interrupted, you went off on me. Why are you acting so friendly now?" Cross inquires as he raises an eyebrow as he continues walking, "You must have been moving around a hell of a lot because I searched everywhere for you but had no luck. So where were you that I couldn't find you? You should have just been more patient, you brat."

"Well, quite frankly, my personal life is none of your business and I hate talking about myself. I'm only being nice because you are so damn persistent, I know how that works," Lavi mutters, finally looking up at the General, who seems generally displeased by his choice of words. "Yes, I was moving around a lot. I hated stick around places, especially when they got really boring, though I did manage to get a few jobs here and there. I should have been more patient? Hell, I didn't even know you were lookin for me."

Cross actually doesn't respond at first. In fact, he doesn't do anything at all but Lavi can tell that things were turning serious as the older redhead frowns. The silence that followed was certainly adds some more suspense to the situation. Finally, after a quite a while, the General speaks up.

"Deak, do you know why your parents died? Haven't you been curious about what your parents died for?" Cross's expression turns serious as he stops where the door to the room use to be, noticing how sad Lavi looks, "See, we Exorcists save people but we do have enemies. Those enemies were targeting your parents for a reason, a very important one."

That question makes Lavi really think hard. Come to think of it, he never did learn why his parents died but he had been too young at the time. He did have his ideas, though, they have never been confirmed yet. Perhaps he can get the information from General Cross. He only shakes his head but say nothing.

"I see, well, you were young back then and your parents didn't want to get you involved in adult matters," Cross starts to explain, "There were some very powerful people looking for you and your parents were getting in their way. So, you know what they did? They sent their Akuma had them killed. I'm sure you know who I am talking about, yes?"

Of course, Lavi understood, Cross doesn't have to say another word. When he was younger, he might have felt betrayed and in some way, he does feel some negative effect. Hell, it's probably a natural human emotion to feel betrayal after receiving a bombshell like that. However, even if his family did that, he can't ever imagine turning against them. The Noah always have good reasons (most of the time anyway) for doing what they do. If anything, he pins most of the blame on the Order, who were constantly taking his parents away from him. It's their fault he only had a rare few moments with them.

Honestly, Lavi is extremely grateful and feels honored. His parent's death was traumatic, but he most certainly didn't feel wanted at the Orphanage. In fact, no one wanted him and he knew that if he had stayed there, he would have to put up with the abuse every day. Meanwhile, there was a family looking for him, a family that wanted him and did what they had to do get him. Then, when they did get him, they openly welcomed him without any doubts. He was happy and he was sure that even if his parents were exorcists, they would be happy for him too.

Lavi doesn't even say anything, all he does is stand there and stares at Cross. The General, like the rest of the Order are enemies of the Noah's. Unless one was in the family, they will never understand the true nature of the family. As a member of the family, he knows that they are so much better than the Order. The Order claims to be ridding the world of evil but they are wrong. They are the evil ones and the Noah's were going to be the ones to purify this world.

"Well, I can understand that but that didn't mean that they had to be gone constantly, so I guess that was more important than me," Lavi finally speaks and shakes his head, "I know the Noah's had something 'ta do with it, if that is what you are hinting at. See, I've learned quite a lot of things, I'm not young and naïve."

The original silence had made Cross wonder, and that is a very dangerous thing, just what exactly is going on? There has got to be something that he is missing. He honestly expected Lavi react a little more than he did, which means he definitely knows more than he is letting on. So, now he is curious as to what the younger redhead is hiding from him, from everyone else. He usually has a good sense when it comes to those kind of things.

All he has left to think is that he has to catch up on the many years he has missed. A lot of things can happen in twelve years and people change, well, most of the time and truth be told… Cross doesn't trust Lavi. He'll get answers out of him yet.

"Look, brat, I'm not good at this whole sentimental shit, so you better listen up. Your parents did what they did to protect you, it was safer for them to be away when the situation called for it, so don't ever doubt that again," Cross mutters before raising an eyebrow, "I see, so if you know as much as you think you know, then you shouldn't have a problem spilling the beans."

Lavi sighs before replying once more. "I honor that but I would have been fine with them being at home and protecting me then. I don't doubt their love, just their loyalties at times but oh well," Lavi say before chuckling, "Hey, just because I know a thing or two, that doesn't mean I'm gonna be spilling any beans anytime soon, sorry but it's a personal thing."

Lavi turns around, his back facing the General, "As much fun as this has been, I really just want to relax and be by myself for a while. Sorry to cut this short, but maybe next time. See ya around, General Cross."

The Noah doesn't say anything else and practically speed walks outside of the room. He doesn't even bother to look back to see if he is being followed. At this point, all he wants to do is be himself. Maybe in that time he can manage to contact Road and he can possible check to see how all of his family is doing? That would be nice…If only he didn't have to be here in the first place.

Of course, Lavi directly heads to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him as he walks over to the mirror. Damn, his hair is a mess… Probably due do that damn robot. He also looks exhausted and it really has been a long day. Underneath his eyepatch, he can feel some kind of sweat running down his face so he takes it off.

He isn't surprised when he sees that the color of the eye is gold. That is something that he noticed a while ago. While he can easily make the rest of him look purely human, the one thing that doesn't change is that eye. Apparently that eye can't change but he doesn't mind too much, as long as the patch isn't taken off.

Lavi stops focusing on himself when he sees an all too familiar door appears behind him, Road's door. The redhead can't help but smile as the door opens to reveal a smiling Road. Of course, he doesn't hesitate to approach her and give her a tight hug.

"Big sis, what a coincidence, I was actually wanting 'ta get in contact with you," Lavi says cheerfully, though keeping his voice down in case anyone is walking by his room, "I guess you've saved me the effort! So, anyway, what brings ya here?"

"Well, it's a good thing I showed up, isn't it? I wasn't quite sure if you were going to be in here just yet," Road chuckles as she hugs Lavi before backing up and sighing, "I'm here to take you home, at least for a bit. Milennie and the rest of the family misses you so much! Also, Milennie wants a progress report."

Lavi's smile brightens as he Road speaks. Not only is he going home, even if it is for a short while, but he gets to see the rest of the family, who he has missed very much. Sadly, there isn't too much to report but, oh well.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? I've been dying to get out of this place…" Lavi says before breathing a sigh of relieve and walking towards the door, "I was hoping I'd get to see everyone eventually. So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

As the two step into the door, apparently, someone has been outside of Lavi's door. Kanda just so happened to be passing the door when he could hear Lavi speaking to what sounded like a female. That was really odd. Even though Lavi was speaking quietly, Kanda did manage to hear a few things. Things that left him with a lot of questions. Out of curiosity, the samurai knocks on the door but gets no answer.

"Baka deshi?" Kanda comments, waiting for an answer but doesn't get one. He sighs and tries to turn the nob but he is having no look. So, he kicks down the door, not caring what the repercussions are going to be. Of course, he actually is surprised to find no one there. "Huh… I swore I heard him in here… So, where is he?"


	15. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi catches up with the other Noah’s.

When Lavi steps outside the door he breathes a sigh of relief. Oh, it feels so good to be back home, even it is temporary. Among many things one of the things that he finds comforting is that he doesn't have to be outside of his Noah form. He can't help but smile as he looks around the ark, the smile getting brighter as they approach the dining room doors. Finally, he could see his whole family.

Road is about to speak, however, before she can say anything the door in front of them opens up. Standing in front of them is a smiling Sheril, who almost immediately gives Lavi and Road a group hug. Road hugs back without hesitation, however, Lavi returns said hug but is also feeling awkward.

"Hey, not that I mind the attention but I kinda need to breath," Lavi chuckles as he pushes himself away the moment Sheril loosens his hold, "I take it big sis told ya I was coming? Anyway, it's nice 'ta see ya again."

"Of course, I knew! We all knew you were coming, we've been waiting for you, especially Wisely," Sheril beams as he brings a hand up to ruffle Lavi's hair and chuckles, "Well, we better not keep the Earl waiting, you know how impatient he can get. He's pretty eager to find out what you've learned."

Lavi's smile brightens the moment Wisely is mentioned. The redhead has missed his family so much but the one he misses the most is Wisely. Why wouldn't he be excited to see his lover? His Lover is probably just as happy knowing that they would see each other, and worried, too. That's just the kind of person Lavi knows him to be.

Road can see the smile on Lavi's face and that makes her happy. Considering the last time, she saw him properly, he was on a mission and didn't seem all that happy. Of course, if she was in his shoes, she would most likely feel the same way. Those Exorcists are hard enough to deal with outside of the Black Order and she can only imagine how bad they are there. Also, it's also more pleasing seeing Lavi outside of that human form.

The moment they all enter they are greeting by smiles and Lavi has to dodge food, that was obviously thrown at him as some kind of joke. Damn those twins, are already messing with him. Lavi shoots a glare at the twins before smiling at everyone else. Well, the only one who isn't smiling is Lulubell but she doesn't smile all that often, either.

"Brother is back, hehe, welcome back," Jasdero shouts excitedly before waving, not even affected by the fact that Lavi just glared at him. "We haven't been able to pick on you and it's been boring!"

"Yeah! Welcome back lil bro, took you long enough to come back," Devitt whines and crosses his arms.

Lavi obviously ignores them, though he is glad that they've missed him. Still, they are too annoying for him to deal with, However, he rather prefers them over the Exorcists any day. He sighs and slowly makes his way over to his regular seat beside Wisely. _Why don't you look as handsome as ever._ The youngest Noah winks.

The older of the two Noah reaches his hand out to hold Lavi as he smiles back at him. It's nice to see him, even if it hasn't been that long. Perhaps it is irrational but the Noah of Wisdom is always worried that something will happen to _his_ Lavi while he's in the Black Order. _I could say the same to you, Lavi._

"Ahem, yeah well, I hope no one is forgetting that the longer Lavi-kun is here, the more the Exorcist's will start wondering where he is," The Earl speaks up and sighs before wearing his usual grin, "Welcome home, Lavi-kun, I trust that you've been handling things well at the Black Order? Road told me that you saw her not too long ago."

Lavi's smile drops and his expression turns serious, "I think before I left I heard one of them outside my door… So, as much as I would like to stay forever, I don't think that'll be good. Anyway, things have been okay, though there have been a few issues…"

The Earl raises an eyebrow before replying, "I see… I guess we'll have to be careful, one can never trust the Exorcists and what they might do. Issues? Tell me, what are these issues you are talking about? I hope they aren't too serious."

"Well, the first issue is that even though I can shift forms my eye seems to stay the same, I'm not sure how to fix that other than to hide it," Lavi says with a frown before continuing, "The second issue is something might serve to be a problem. I met a general a few days back, Marian Cross. At first I thought there wouldn't be a problem but he seems to have recognized me and started questioning me."

Whatever noise that had been heard in the room now disappears at Lavi's words. Wisely squeezes Lavi's hand before looking over at Tyki and the Earl. Of course, they know more about the matter than the rest of the Noah and it seems that Wisely has a good reason to worry, or at least he thinks so.

"As far as your eye goes, I don't know myself, perhaps that is something that can fixed over time, However…"The Earl goes quiet as his grin falters, "If we aren't too careful, Marian Cross is going to be a problem. We can't afford for him to figure out that you are a Noah, not yet… Still, we will have to be prepared. What kind of question did he ask you?"

"Oh, y'know, the general stuff: Where I've been, why did I end up here, etc," Lavi explains as he raises an eyebrow, "He was talking a lot of trash about the family, trying to make you out as bad people and all that. I tried to avoid him before but he just wouldn't leave me alone… What pest. Just as much of a best as that Kanda."

 _ **He didn't try to hurt you, did he? Do I need to come and take care of him myself?**_ Wisely thinks with concern, _**Marian Cross has been a thorn in our side for quite a long time and I wouldn't put it past him to start anything.**_

 _Nah, you don't need 'ta worry so much. I think I can stand my ground against him, I already did once,_ Lavi replies before shaking his head, _I won't let anything happen, I promise you._

"Anyway, there is not much I can tell you as far as progress but I can tell you that the Exorcists are trying to recruit more accommodators, kind of like an army. They're slowly gaining some, too. When they get enough I'm sure they are going to go straight in for the attack," Lavi reports as he simply shakes off the previous matter, "They haven't come out and said it but I'm pretty sure that's the plan. Also, I'm not sure what, but I think there is something about Allen Walker. Something different."

This comes as no surprise to the Earl, after all the Exorcists have been trying for a very long time. However, that just means that the Noah family has to make sure to be on top of things. They can't afford to underestimate them, so it is best to kill every accommodator that they came across.

"I see, well this isn't all that new with them, however, we need to make sure they don't recruit too much… Maybe there is something you can do to hinder their progress? Cause some sort of distraction from the inside, do you think you can do that?" The Earl inquires as he rubs his chin before raising an eyebrow, noting the excitement on Road's face at the very mention of Allen, "Something about Allen Walker? Well, I don't know about that but if you really think it is important, keep a close eye on him, too. Now, how about we take the time eat as a proper family? After all, it's been a while since we've been all together like this."

_**At the Order** _

After a couple hours of visiting Lavi finally arrives at the Order. Thankfully, though, Road was able to make it so that it seems like he's only been gone a short while. Just enough for no one to notice, hopefully. Lavi takes a deep breath and makes sure he is in his human looking form before anyone can notice.

It takes Lavi a few moments to realize that his bedroom door has been kicked down, which makes him worry. He really could have sworn that before he left with Road that he was hearing a voice outside his door, Kanda's. Knowing how persistent the Exorcist is, it is most likely that he is the one that did kicked it, which means... Could Kanda have possibility seen something? One things for sure, it would be hard not assume things, since Lavi HAD disappeared out of the blue. _Shit._

 


End file.
